Foolish Heroic
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: aksi heroik pertamamu, melindungiku dari terjangan bola yang meleset ke ring. Dan, itu benar-benar sebuah kebodohan karena membuat kita berdua menjadi bahan gosip top news oleh warga sekolah selama duduk dibangku SMA. Lalu kini, apa kau akan melakukan bentuk tindakan heroik bodoh untuk kedua kalinya? -chapter five, UP-DATE!- (*mind to read and review?)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

* * *

Summary : aksi heroik pertamamu, melindungiku dari terjangan bola yang meleset ke ring. Dan itu benar-benar sebuah kebohohan karena membuat kita berdua menjadi bahan gosip _top news_ oleh warga sekolah selama duduk dibangku SMA. Lalu kini apa kau akan melakukan bentuk tindakan heroik bodoh untuk kedua kalinya?

**Follish Heroic**

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa kulakukan, rasanya duniaku sudah terhenti detik ini juga. Tubuhku membeku dengan selembar kertas di tanganku. Surat, dari calon suamiku. Bagaimana tidak membuat napasku serasa berhenti memasok oksigen, seperti nyawaku sudah tidak lagi bersatu dengan tubuhku. Kubaca lagi surat itu, terus-menerus. Yang ada hanya tulisan 'maaf, aku tak bisa.' Seseorang di dekatku pun tak mampu bersuara apa-apa.

Gilaaa..! Jangan bercanda, tak bisa apanya?! Tubuhku yang awalnya tegap berdiri, kini berangsur merendah. Aku terduduk sambil memeluk kertas itu. Kenapa Sai? Kenapa baru sekarang kau katakan tak bisa?

Aku tak henti-hentinya mempertanyakan kalimat yang sama untuk diriku sendiri. Dia seperti tidak punya logika, esok adalah hari pernikahan kami. Gaun pengantin sudah siap, undangan sudah disebar, kuliahku di jurusan kedokteran pun telah kuselesaikan. Pernikahan ini benar-benar membuatku bersemangat. Tapi saat yang kuterima adalah kata tidak bisanya, entah apa yang akan terjadi denganku.

Aku sadar, hubungan kami memang sangat ditentang oleh keluarganya. Dikarenakan orang tua Sai memiliki dendam lama dengan keluargaku sebagai pesaing bisnisnya, yang berakhir dengan bangkrutnya perusahaan Himura. Tapi beginikah cara yang tepat untuk membalas sakit hati keluarga mu, Sai? Apa salahku, saat itu terjadi mungkin aku baru belajar untuk mengenal huruf? Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan kita. Kenapa marga Yamanaka yang kumiliki bisa membuatku dalam keadaan buruk seperti ini?

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti. Sebelumnya aku hanya mengatakan padanya bahwa baju pengantin kami sudah siap, memintanya untuk datang ke butik agar bisa dikenakannya sebelum kami berdiri didepan saksi tuhan,mengikrarkan janji. Ia malah terus saja membalas pesan yang kukirim dengan kata maaf. Berulang-ulang. Kupikir ia seperti itu karena tidak bisa menuruti keinginanku. Maka susunan kegiatanku hari ini yang sebelumnya akan menemani Sakura mengecek kandungannya, langsung kuubah sedikit untuk mampir sebentar ke apartemen tunanganku. Sambil membawakan satu stel tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih.

Saat aku menekan bel berkali-kali, mengetuk pintunya berulang-ulang, tapi suaranya yang sudah kuhapal tidak kunjung juga kudengar. Jadi kupikir mungkin ia sedang terlelap, mempersiapkan diri untuk hari esok. Karena pada dasarnya apartemen ini adalah milik keluargaku, tentu aku mempunyai kunci yang sama dengan yang mendiami tempat itu. Kugesekkan kartu slot pengunci di tempat penguncian dangan detektor canggih, dan _simsalabim_! Pintu terbuka tanpa harus memutar knop lagi.

Begitu pintu terbuka yang kudapati pertama kali ada kartu pengunci yang sama dengan yang kumiliki tergeletak diambang pintu. Seperti ada yang memasukan kartu itu dari luar dengan melewati celah sempit di bawah pintu. Ditambah lagi gelap, seperti tidak ada orang. Kutekan beberapa sakelar lampu yang berada di dekat pintu. Bersama Sakura aku mulai menjelajahi kediaman Sai.

"Sai...!" ucapku memanggilnya. Berulang-ulang sembari mencarinya ke segala arah. Awalnya terbersit sedikit pikiranku bahwa ia sedang mengerjaiku. Bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan akan mengagetkanku di timing yang tepat.

Namun lelah kudapat, ia juga tidak kutemukan. Dari ruang tamu yang terletak di paling depan ruangan ini, dapur, kamar, bahkan kamar mandi pun sudah kami periksa. Tapi tetap saja tidak kutemukan. Akhirnya kami kembali ke ruang tamu. Aku mendudukan diriku terlebih dahulu di sofa sebelum akhirnya wanita Uzumaki yang saat ini mengandung enam bulan itu ikut-ikutan mengambil posisi di sampingku. Aku menatap langit-langit ruangan,sambil memikirkan sekiranya kemana perginya calon suamiku itu.

Aku terlonjak saat pandanganku ke arah lurus, kudapati kertas dengan ukuran A4 tertempel di dinding tersebut. Nampaknya, itu tulisan yang sudah sangat aku kenal. Aku berdiri untuk mendekatinya. Kutarik kertas yang tertempel dengan _double tip_ itu. Membacanya. Tulisan yang membuat tubuhku membatu. Sakura yang sepertinya curiga, akhirnya mendekatiku. Di sebelahku, dengan netranya ia membaca tulisan yang sama.

'Maaf, aku tak bisa'.

* * *

o

O

o

"Tenanglah Ino, mungkin ia hanya mengerjaimu." Sakura menenangkanku. Aku pun berharap seperti itu, berharap ini adalah lelucon terlucu yang ia berikan untukku. Dengan berkata tidak bisa siang ini, namun nanti malam ia akan langsung berada di ruang tamu rumahku. Membawakan bunga dan berkata 'semoga kau tak melupakan ini', atau apa saja yang membuat ku menangis terharu dan memeluknya. Aku terus saja mensugestikan otakku dengan hal-hal positif. Aku benar-benar menolak keyakinan bahwa kenyataan sebenarnya tidak sebaik yang kukira.

Sekarang aku sudah ada dikamar ku, orang-orang dari _Wedding Organizer_ yang kusewa pun sibuk bekerja di luar sana. Menata seluruh persiapan pesta. Benar-benar akan jadi sangat sakit bila semua itu mendadak batal. Aku bergerak untuk mengambil ponselku. Kucoba untuk kembali menghubunginya. Namun yang kudapat, suara wanita dari operator sambungan saluler yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang kutuju sedang tidak aktif.

Tak kehabisan akal, kukirim saja pesan singkat yang berisikan ia di mana, kenapa ia berkata seperti itu, dan memintanya untuk tidak bermain-main saat ini. Pesanku terkirim, namun pemberitahuan yang kuterima menyatakan _pending_. Kuhela napasku untuk sesaat. Kusandarkan kembali tubuhku pada sandaran kasur, pandanganku terawang.

"Sakura..!" kudengar suara lain dari balik pintuku. Tuan Uzumaki mencari nyonya-nya. Sakura beranjak dari tempat semulanya yang duduk di tepi ranjang ku. Membuka pintu, lalu keluar sebentar bersama suaminya. Meninggalkanku sendiri yang tetap sibuk dengan pikiranku. Aku yakin, Sakura pasti akan menceritakan kejadian barusan yang menimpaku. Bukan bermaksud membeberkan, Sakura melakukannya tentu saja berniat agar suaminya yang ceplas-ceplos itu tidak salah ucap.

Tak lama keduanya kembali ke kamarku. Kulihat expresi Naruto seperti berpikir, ia bahkan ragu untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sai pasti sedang mengerjaimu Ino, walau aku tak yakin karena Sai selalu serius, ia pasti punya selera humor yang agak baik," perkataan Naruto barusan sontak membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari sang istri. Dengan gerak bibir pelan Sakura nampak seperti berkata 'Naruto _no baka_!', sukses membuat suaminya berkeringat dingin.

"Eee..Ino, kau ingat Shikamaru?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan seseorang yang sepertinya ku kenal. Aku terdiam sesaat. Berpikir. Ingatan ku begitu_ trans_ tentang orang yang dimaksud.

"Astagaa..! Itu lhoo, orang yang tak sengaja mencium mu dilapangan bola basket saat menyelamatkanmu dari terjangan bola yang kulempar..!"

Aaahh..! Iya, si kepala nanas itu. Orang yang terkenal pemalas dan juga jenius. Manusia pecinta tidur dengan kata andalannya, _mendokesi_. Iyaa..iyaa..! Aku ingat sekarang. Ia mencium ku dihadapan hampir seluruh warga sekolah, untuk menyelamatkan kepala ku dari terjangan bola yang meleset dari ring. Dan aksi heroiknya itu, membuat kami selama duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas, dijadikan bahan perbincangan.

Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu menangguk pelan. Bingung juga, kenapa manusia hiperaktif ini menanyakan tentang Shikamaru. Kutatap Naruto kembali dengan raut heran.

"Aku sudah mengundangnya ke pernikahanmu besok, kemarin aku mengiriminya _messanger_, kutelpon berulang-ulang dan memaksanya untuk datang." Aku makin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto.

Ooh, masalah ia mengundang orang tanpa sepengetahuan ku itu tidak menjadi masalah bagiku, karena aku sendiri yang memintanya untuk mengundang seluruh alumni kami.

"_So calm_, Ino. Pernikahanmu besok pasti akan sangat meriah karena kedatangan banyak orang. Bayangkan saja, bila aku mampu membuat Shikamaru yang pemalas itu datang, apa lagi dengan teman-teman yang lain."

Perkataan Naruto barusan sontak membuatku tidak dapat menahan senyum. Senang rasanya memiliki teman yang bisa diandalkan seperti mereka berdua ini. Sakura pun tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Ia tak lagi mengerutui suaminya yang biasa mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak sesuai situasi dan kondisi.

"Ino, aku kedokter dulu ya memeriksan kandunganku? Besok aku pasti datang pagi-pagi." Pamit Sakura. Padahal aku berjanji padanya untuk bersama dengannya melihat bayi dalam perut Sakura dari layar monitor_ ultrasonografi_. Bukankah di bulan keenam jenis kelamin bayi juga sudah dapat di lihat? Sakura pasti sudah tidak sabar.

Aku tersenyum, sambil memberikan anggukanku padanya. Tak lama kedua pasang suami istri itupun menghilang dibalik pintu kamarku. Sepeninggal sahabatku, aku jadi melamun sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya aku seperti orang yang tidak memiliki minat hidup. Pandanganku terus saja terawang hingga sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatianku. Pintuku terbuka, dan kepala ayahku tersimbul dari luar.

"Cepat turun, Ino. Ada yang merindukanmu. Dan sebaiknya kau rapikan dulu diri mu..!" setelah mengucapkan kan kata itu, ayah ku kembali menutup pintu.

Ini dia..! Ini dia..! Ini dia..! Pasti itu Sai. Ia memang benar-benar memberikan kejutan kepadaku. Dan jangan bilang bahwa Sakura dan Naruto juga ikut ambil alih berperan penting ya? Seketika aku langsung berdiri, memperbaiki penampilan seperti yang disarankan oleh ayahku dan bergegas turun.

Aku setengah berlari, lalu begitu tepat kaki ku menginjak satu anak tangga, pandangan lurusku mendapatkan objek yang berbeda dari apa yng telah kupikirkan. Agak kecewa, namun di satu sisi aku senang juga. Kulihat ayahku, ibuku, dan...

"Kakashi-_niisan_, Mei-_neesan_, Hinata-_chan_..!" Pekikku dari atas lantai dua rumah. Serta merta langsung melanjutkan langkahku yang terhenti. Mereka yang kusebutkan namanya satu persatu pun membalas dengan senyuman. Sesampainya aku, langsung saja kutubruk tubuh lelaki berambut perak dengan _style anti-gravitation_ andalannya.

Kakashi Hatake, saudara angkat sekaligus saudara tertuaku. Ia yatim-piatu tanpa sanak saudara, dan ia menjadi kakakku saat ayah mengangkatnya menjadi putra. Aku melepaskan dekapanku. Aku beralih pada wanita pemilik warna rambut merah dengan pola _herringbone _di belakang, ia pun langsung ku peluk erat. Mei Terumi, atau lebih tepatnya Mei Hatake, istri dari kakakku. Mereka menikah sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Dan yang terakhir...

"Ino-_chan_..!"ujar Hinata sudah bersiap menerima rengkuhan ku, tapi yang lakukan malah menyilangkan tangan ku didepan dada dan menatapnya sok sarkatis.

"Ino-_chaaann_..." Hinata berkata lirih, ia seperti anak kecil yang siap diberikan hukuman oleh sang ibu karena terbukti melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau, mana suami mu? Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalnya dipernikahan sepupumu sendiri!" kataku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat marah, sepupuku yang menikahi lelaki yang sama dengannya bermarga Hyuuga itu pun tersenyum manis. Sepertinya berharap maklum dariku.

"Neji-_san_ benar-benar sibuk di Konoha Ino, besok malah ia harus terbang ke Iwa. Tapi ayah dan Hanabi pasti datang besok, kok." Hinata kalang kabut memberikan penjelasan padaku.

"Memangnya seberapa jauh Konoha dengan Tokyo, Hinata?"

Hinata tak menjawab, ia malah menundukan kepalanya, mungkin ia sedang memikirkan berapa jarak dari Tokyo-Konoha. Polosnya adik sepupuku ini. Aku tersenyum, cukup untuk kali ini aku mengerjainya.

"Tak apa Hinata, kau mau datang saja aku sudah sangat senang."

Mendengar itu, Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Kornea _dark pearl_ miliknya jadi benar-benar terlihat tenggelam. Kupeluk ia, rindu juga karena hampir satu tahun tak mengusilinya.

"Mana Kirei?" tanyaku selepas memeluk Hinata. Yang dijawab kakak angkatku dengan telunjuk mengarah ke belakang. Sofa ruang tamu. Aku beranjak mendekati arah yang ia maksud, dan kudapati gadis mungil berusia empat tahun terbaring. Warna rambut yang sama dengan ibunya, mengenakan dress berwarna biru dengan bentuk leher sabrina. Ia tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa lelah yang terlihat jelas diwajah balita itu, kuangkat tubuhnya, kuciumi hingga terbangun.

"Ino _baa-san_..!" ujarnya setengah terbangun, menggeliat di pelukanku lalu membuka kedua netranya dengan sempurna. Kudapati mata dengan kornea yang berbeda warna, _heterokromia _seperti ayahnya.

"Ya tuhaaannn..! Lamanya kau di Singapura nak, bibi merindukanmu..!" gadis yang kupeluk hanya tertawa riang. Sangking senangnya, aku tak menyadari orang-orang yang sudah ku lupakantadi kini mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Syukurlah kau menikah besok Ino, jika tidak mungkin satu tahun lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya," terdengar suara ibu ku, dan perkataannya barusan kembali mengingatkan aku dengan kegalauanku sebelumnya. Aku terdiam. Menikah? Memikirkannya dengan menyambungkan apa yang ku temukan diapartemen tunangan ku tadi membuat ku pilu.

"Mana Dei-_nii_?" Akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan kakak kedua ku itu.

"Ayah sudah menghubunginya dari minggu lalu, ia pasti akan datang Ino."

Benarkah kakak kandungku itu akan datang? Sepertinya tidak, ia jelas-jelas orang dari keluargaku yang tetap menentang hubunganku dengan Sai. Aku sudah tidak bisa berharap banyak untuk kedatangan kakakku yang satu itu, tapi bila ia datang semuanya akan jadi sempurna.

Esok, hampir seluruh keluarga dan teman-temanku akan menghadiri pernikahan ku. Tapi, kenapa malah calon pengantin priaku yang kini tidak meyakinkan?!

* * *

o

O

o

Dari semalam aku sudah terus menerus mencoba menghubungi Sai. Tapi yang kudapat tetaplah sama, nomornya non aktif! Entah dimana ia sekarang. Bila ia ingin melucu saat ini, itu benar-benar tidak akan menghibur sama sekali.

Dua jam lagi, pernikahanku akan berlangsung. Tadi sempat kulihat taman belakang rumahku yang telah disulap menjadi altar pernikahan yang indah. Semuanya yang diperlukan telah siap, namun yang dibutuhkan tak kunjung hadir. Calon mempelai pria.

Aku kembali membuka lipatan kertas yang kutemukan di apartemennya, apa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan pesannya ini? Kulihati lagi setiap alur bentuk tulisannya. Sekarang, rasanya menolak hal terburuk pun tidak berguna. Aku seketika terduduk, menangis sambil memeluk secarik kertas yang Sai tinggalkan.

"Inoo..!" . Kudengar suara Sakura memekik dari ambang pintuku. Segera ia berlari kecil ke arahku yang bersimpuh di hadapan jendela yang langsung mengarah kepekarangan depan rumahku. Ia memelukku dengan sayang dari kiriku, mengambil kertas yang tidak berbentuk lagi dari genggamanku. Ikut menangis.

"Tolong katakan ia pasti datang, Sakura!" Pintaku dengan isak tangis. Sakura tak mampu bersuara, ia hanya dapat menganguk pelan. Sedangkan dari samping kananku yang kosong, kurasakan sesosok lain. Kakak angkatku. Sepertinya dengan kepandaian yang dimilikinya,ia tak perlu diberi banyak penjelasan.

"Pengantinmu pasti datang, Ino," katanya sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku. Aku berdiri, setelah itu membantu Sakura yang kesulitan untuk bangkit. Kupeluk pria yang tadinya ikut menenangkanku.

"Sekarang bersiaplah, kenakan gaunmu. Sakura pasti akan mempercantik adik perempuan kesayanganku ini. Aku akan memanggil Hinata dan Mei untuk membantu." Selepas kakakku itu mengucapkannya, aku berhenti memeluknya. Menghapus air mataku dan mengangguk pelan.

Jika orang terdekatku saja yakin, apa aku memiliki alasan untuk tidak?

Kakashi nii-san meninggalkanku dan Sakura di kamar, beberapa saat kemudian dua nama yang ia katakan akan dipanggilnya pun berada di kamarku. Aku tersenyum pada kakak tertuaku itu, yang ia balas dengan hal yang sama.

"Heii... kalian bertiga, dandani calon pengantin itu lebih cantik dari pada saat kalian yang menikah..!" Ucap Kakashi nii-san sebelum raganya ditelan debaman pintu kamar ku, kata-katanya mampu mengembalikan senyumanku yang hilang. Aku bahagia memilikinya sebagai keluargaku. Ia bukan sedarah daging denganku, tapi rasanya ia jauh lebih mengerti dari saudara yang lahir dari orang tua yang sama. Bukan aku menyindir Deidara _nii-san_, rasanya salah bila aku menyesali kelahiranku di keluarga ini.

Aku sudah nampak sangat anggun dengan gaun berwarna ungu pucatku, rambut yang biasa terikat sepenuhnya ala _pony-tail_, sekarang terikat setengahnya saja, menyisakan setengahnya lagi untuk terurai bebas. Tepat diatas ikatan rambutku tersampir sebuah pita penjepit dengan kain gaya khas _bride._Kulihat orang-orang yang menjadi tamu undanganku berdatangan dari jendelaku yang langsung mengarah pada pekarangan depan rumah.

Kelurgaku yang lain seperti ibu, ayah, Kakashi nii-_san_, paman Hiashi dan Hanabi menyambut mereka semua. Sesaat aku terpana begitu melihat pria dengan rambut model nanas dengan seorang wanita berambut cokelat di sebelahnya. Pria itu memeluk ayahku dan nampak akrab.

Shikamaru kah itu? Kenapa ia begitu terlihat tua? Lalu kenapa akrab sekali dengan ayahku? Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang, di mana Sai? Kenapa ia belum datang juga.

Hinata dan Mei nee-san meninggalkanku bersama Sakura di kamar. Mereka bilang ingin ikut menyambut tamu yang nampaknya semakin membeludak datangnya. Aku termangu. Duduk di tepi ranjangku. Kudengar dari depan suara Naruto mengatakan dengan nyaringnya secara berulang-ulang kata '_give me, five..!'. _Mungkin maksudnya untuk menepukkan tangan satu dengan yang lain, ia dengan teman yang baru ia temui.

Kurang dari sejam, acara yang seharusnya akan berjalan sempurna jadi begitu menakutkan untukku. Ayah, ibu, kakak, sahabat, dan iparku tak tahu dan hampir seluruh orang yang hadir tidak tahu bahwa harapan kedatangan Sai bagiku adalah sepuluh persen. Pasti mereka semua berpikir bahwa Sai tetap berada di apartemennya, dan akan datang minimal lima belas menit sebelum acara dimulai. Aku pun berharap begitu, lima belas menit sebelum acara sakral dimulai ia datang dari pekarangan depan, memakai tuxedo yang kutinggalkan di atas sofa ruang tamunya.

Waktu semakin berjalan, aku semakin tidak mampu lagi melakukan penolakan terhadap kenyataan yang ada. Sai takkan datang. Manusia yang selalu serius dan memiliki _sense of humour_ yang buruk itu pasti sedang tidak bercanda. Air mataku meleleh juga, butirannya jatuh tepat diatas telapak tanganku. Kugenggam erat, setengah mati kutahan agar tubuhku tidak terlihat bergetar. Aku tak mau Sakura mengkhawatirkanku. Kutenangkan diriku sesaat.

"Sakura, tolong panggil seluruh keluargaku untuk berkumpul di ruang tamu." Pintaku. Aku tahu harus melakukannya.

"Untuk apa Ino?"

Aku masih tertunduk, tak berani menatapnya. "Aku ingin mereka melihatku pertama kali menggunakan gaun ini, tolong"

Sakura diam sesaat, ia tersenyum, tak lama seperti mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Bila aku melakukan hal seperti mengambil pisau buah yang ada di kamar lalu mengiris pergelangan tanganku, bahkan meminum obat-obatan yang tersimpan di kotak P3K dengan dosis yang tinggi, atau apa saja yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengakhiri hidupku, ini akan jadi drama picisan yang sering kutonton di tivi-tivi.

Tidak..! Aku tidak akan mempermalukan keluargaku dengan cara yang seperti itu. Kukuatkan diriku untuk bangun, memutar knop pintuku, keluar dari ruangan pribadiku, membawa secarik kertas yang kusam. Saat aku menuruni tangga dengan gaun ungu pucat itu, kudapati seluruh tatapan kagum. Yang jadi bukan suatu kebanggaan, malah menjadi suatu hal yang menyakitkan bagiku.

"Apa kabar, Ino?" suara asing menegur ku dari bawah tangga. Lelaki dengan kepala nanas yang tadi kulihat memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan seorang wanita. Tadi ia nampak tua, sekarang ia begitu seratus persen berbeda. Apa mataku yang sudah butuh _contact lense_ atau kacamata?

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Begitu kakiku benar-benar menginjak anak tangga terakhir, ku tarik napasku. Ku berikan sugesti keyakinanku untuk mengatakan apa yang inginku ucapkan.

"Batalkan pernikahannya, ayah."

Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, semua orang yang mendengar ucapanku itu terlonjak kaget. Bahkan, ayah dan kakak tertuaku yang biasa terlihat tenang kini benar-benar shock.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan, sayang?" Ibuku bersuara. Yang kutangapi dengan gelengan kepala. Semakin eratku genggam kertas di tanganku. Kucoba untuk menahan tangisku.

"Tidak mungkin, Ino. Ayah sudah mengundang seluruh kolega ayah, mana mungkin ayah mempermalukan diri..."

"Sai takkan datang, ayah..!" Selaku, sebelum ayah menyelesaikan bicaranya. Sambil kusodorkan secarik kertas yang sudah tidak berbentuk rapi. Ayah ku menerimanya.

"Aku dan Sakura menemukannya di apartemen yang didiami Sai, ia tidak akan datang ayah."

Ayahku membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut, sama sepertiku kemarin. Berulang-ulang. Hingga saat kertas itu terjatuh, dan ayahku memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, tepat di jantungnya. Ia hampir roboh bila tidak ditahan oleh Kakashi _nii-san_. Semua orang pun terlihat panik saat itu juga. Penyakit jantung ayahku kumat, ini sudah kuprediksi juga.

Napas orang tua lelakiku nampak terengah, sepertinya rasa sakit yang menyerangnya itu benar-benar tak mampu ia tahan. Ibuku secepatnya berlari ke arah kamar, dan datang lagi membawa obat-obatan ayahku. Sesaat, rasa sakitnya mungkin berkurang, napas ayahku lebih dapat teratur.

"Kau kenapa, Inoichi?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja bergabung. Ia memiliki ciri khas ikatan rambut yang sama dengan Shikamaru, wanita berambut cokelat di sebelahnya membuatku yakin bahwa orang inilah yang tadi kusangka Shikamaru. Syukurlah, sepertinya aku tak butuh alat bantu untuk melihat!

Orang yang baru bertanya itu, langsung menghampiri ayah ku yang telah didudukan Kakashi _nii-san_ di sofa. Sepertinya ayak ku terisak pelan, "Kurang ajar Himura itu, bisa-bisanya ia membalaskan dendamnya dengan menggunakan putriku seperti ini."

Paman dengan rambut satu tipe dengan Shikamaru itu, memegangi pundak ayahku. "Aku tak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan ini, Shikaku," dengan berkata seperti itu lagi, jatuh sudah air mata ayah ku. Ia terus saja memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Kulihat pandangan paman Shikaku ke arahku. Tapi bukan, bukan ke arahku! Hebatnya, wanita berambut cokelat yang tadi bersamanya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Entah aku masih memerlukan alat bantu penglihatan atau tidak, tapi yang terpantul di retinaku adalah keduanya seperti mengangguk pelan.

"Pernikahan tetap akan dilangsungkan," ucap suara asing yang tadi menegurku, saat aku menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Shikamaru berjalan mendekati ayahku. Dan berkata...

"Kumohon paman, izinkan saya memperistri Yamanaka Ino."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

Hai minna...! Alleth datang lagi dengan fic terbaru, masih tentang shikaino. Padahal fic satu belum selesai, sudah publish lagi yang baru. #senyum sok i_nnocent_ lagi.

Untuk sekali lagi, saya kesulitan menentukan genre cerita. #payaaahh..!

ceritanya sudah sangat sinetron dan _general _ya? Dan fic ini dijadwalkan terdiri dari beberapa chapter.

_Foolish Heroic_ ini Alleth buat temanya lebih santai dan akan ada sedikit humornya (mungkin). Gak kaya _Evidense_, tema di fic itu rasanya agak dewasa, lagi pula _Evidense_ itu rencananya cuma _two-shoot_.

Maka itu, saya harap bisa banyak saran dan kritikan yang membangun dalam penulisan maupun pengembangan cerita. So, review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama-tama Alleth mau bales dulu review dari temen-temen yang non login (karena yang login Alleth bales via PM).

-Chidori Kaname: Ini sudah up-date. silahkan baca chapter dua ini, disini ada alasan kenapa Ino harus nerima Shika jadi suami.

-Namikaze Nara: Haloo juga..! Sesuai judulnya, Shika emang _herioc_ banget, tapi ada alasan yang lebih tepat kenapa Shika mau melakukan tindakan _heroic_ tersubut, yaituu... Rahasia.# sok misterius.

Ikutin aja ceritanya yaa..?

-Anak Singkong: _More Tragic_? hmmm... Karena sudah Alleth katakan sebelumnya bahwa tema di _Follish Heroic_ ini lebih ringan, jadi untuk yang menguras air mata bukan jadi focus utama Alleth. # sok konsisten.

Kalo masalah kejutan, itu pasti! setiap chapter akan Alleth kasih sediki demi sedikit. Jadi, tunggu dichapter-chapter selanjutnya ya?

-especially to Hee-Rina, Jump-an, Nufze, Saqee-chan, Zi Kriany, Ken Zeira, Zeroplus, Flo Deveraux': Terimakasih banyak untuk tanggepan positif yang diberikan. Itu membuat Alleth semangat tingkat tinggi.

And next, Hope you like this Chapter..!

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra: _Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary : aksi heroik pertama mu, melindungi ku dari terjangan bola yang meleset ke ring. Dan itu benar-benar sebuah kebodohan karena membuat kita berdua menjadi bahan gosip _top news_ oleh warga sekolah selama duduk dibangku SMA. Lalu kini apa kau akan melakukan bentuk tindakan heroik bodoh untuk kedua kalinya?!

* * *

Sai.

Aku bertemu dengannya saat ada pegelaran lukis yang diadakan oleh fakultas seni rupa. Aku begitu terpesona dengan lukisan berjudul '_One Thousand Days Of Blue'_ dengan di sudut kiri bawah ada nama dan tanda tangan penulisnya. Lukisan dengan sapuan warna biru laut yang rupawan, seketika aku langsung ingin menemukan pelukisnya dan menyatakan kekagumanku.

Lalu saat aku bertanya siapa pembuat lukisan di hadapanku, kau yang saat itu tepat berjarak sekitar satu meter di sampingku menjawab bahwa kaulah pembuatnya. Saat itu kita mulai dekat, dan akhirnya aku yakin bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu Sai, dan kau menyayangiku

Aku merasa aman dengan hubungan kami, karena kami tidak pernah bertengkar ataupun meributkan hal sepele. Tapi sekarang kau pergi, lalu aku yang sepertinya harus menikahi seseorang yang kukenal di masa lalu. Pahlawan, _super hero_ berambut model nanas. Mantan sekaligus calon penyelamatku!

**Follish Heroic**

Aku tertegun, aaahh...bukan hanya aku, tapi seluruh orang yang ada diruangan ini termangu dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Shikamaru. Hal ini satu-satunya diluar prediksiku. Benar-benar tidak dalam ranah pikiranku.

Pandanganku tak pernah berpindah sekalipun dari sesosok yang saat ini berhadapan dengan ayahku. Kuliati expresinya, dan jika ini akting maka aku akan memberikan penghargaan yang luar biasa. Kemampuan memanipulasi prilaku seperti itu, ia pantas mendapatkan piala Oscar.

Kau punya bakat di dunia _entertaiment_, Shikamaru!

Ayahku memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menjadi agak lebih tegap. Ditatapnya Shikamaru, yang berbeda dengan tatapanku, bila aku melihati pria nanas itu dengan tatapan tak mengira, sedangkan ayahku begitu terlihat pasrah. Ayahku menunduk sesaat, kudapati ia dengan pelan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kau yakin, nak?" ayahku mewakili seluruh keluargaku menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut pada Shikamaru, yang di jawabnya dengan anggukan yakin. Ya ampuun..! Bisanya ia nampak seserius ini, sedangkan kalau aku pasti sudah akan tertawa habis-habisan dan berkata 'kejutaaaann...!'. Tapi sekarang yang berada dalam posisi seperti itu bukan aku, tapi Shikamaru.

Ini bukan waktunya berpatah hati, ini saat yang tepat untuk bercengo-ria. Entah kemana hilangnya galauku tadi, rasanya aku sedang memainkan peran tokoh dalam acara komedi. _It looks like perfect joke_..! Semua terdiam. Hening tanpa suara. Ayahku yang semula penatap Shikamaru kini perpindah objek yang tertangkap netranya padaku. Membuat tenggorokanku cekat. Ia seperti menyerahkan semua jawabannya padaku.

"Maaf tuan, nyonya acara seharusnya sudah dimulai." datang lagi satu makhluk tak diundang. Ketua panitia dari _Wedding Organizer_, Yuki mengingatkan kami secara serempak. Di tangannya membawa buku yang sepertinya susunan acara pernikahanku. Dan ia sukses membuat otakku berpikir lebih keras untuk mengambil keputusan dengan cepat.

Batalkan atau...

"Ada sedikit masalah di sini, tapi tenang saja. _Show must go on_..!" jawabku dengan keyakinan yang tak kalah dari Shikamaru. Aku kembali menatap ayah, ibu dan kakak tertuaku secara bergantian lalu mengangguk. Setelah ku ucapkan kalimat itu, Yuki sedikit membungkuk tanda memberi hormat pada kami dan pergi.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita bagi tugas," kakakku yang sedari tadi terdiam kini bersuara, ia siap memberikan perencanaan mengenai apa dan siapa saja yang harus bersiap.

"Ibu, tolong ambil cincin pernikahan Ino, cobakan pada Shikamaru!" Kakashi-nii memulai aksinya, ibuku yang memang sebagai juru pemesanan dan penyimpanan cincin pernikahan ku langsung berlari kearah kamar untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ino, dimana pakaian pengantin pria?"

"Ku letakkan di apartemen Sai, nii-san."

"Oke, kalau begitu, Naruto kau ambil tuxedo itu!"

Bukan Naruto yang bergegas pergi, melainkan nyonya-nya. Tidak melangkah keluar pintu rumah, Sakura malah menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarku. Beberapa detik kemudian ia keluar dan dari atas ia melemparkan sesuatu ke arah suaminya.

"Naruto, itu kunci apartemen Sai. Ambil tuxedonya di sofa ruang tamu! Sekarang, cepat dan hati-hati..!" Sakura sahabat baikku, tentu ia tahu semua tentangku temasuk tempat penyimpanan kunciku. Hebatkan?

"Shikamaru,coba berikan jari manis sebelah kirimu." Pinta ibuku setibanya dari kamar, Shikamaru sendiri yang diminta tanpa banyak bicara mengulurkan tangannya. Ibu langsung memasangkan cincin itu pada Shikamaru.

"Terasa sakit Shikamaru..?" tanya ibuku, yang dijawab Shikamaru dengan gelengan kepala sekaligus jari kanannya bermain dengan memutar-mutarkan cincin yang terpasang dijari manis sebelah kiri, setelah itu mengembalikan cincin tersebut kekotaknya. Ia tahu kapan tepatnya untuk benar-benar memasangkan cincin itu dijarinya.

"Bagus kalau cocok, akan sangat lucu bila cincin yang akan terpasang nanti malah kekecilan atau kebesaran," ujar Kakashi-nii. Hal itu membuat ku merasakan sedikit keganjilan. Hmm..ini suatu kebetulan saja, kan?

"Selanjutnya Hinata, Hanabi dan paman Hiashi sebaiknya kembali ke pekarangan rumah. Siapa tahu masih ada tamu yang baru datang."

"Baiklah..!" ucap paman Hiashi, Hanabi dan Hinata secara bersamaan dan berjalan ke arah luar. Mereka yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menjadi penonton setia pun sekarang terkena imbas sibuknya.

"Aku akan memberitahu orang yang akan menikahkan kalian, bahwa ada pergantian nama mempelai." Dengan diikuti ibu, ayahku langsung beranjak pergi. Setengah berlari pula. Apa dia sudah lupa dengan penyakitnya tadi. Lalu bahasanya itu lhoo, pergantian? Dia pikir ini sama dengan pertandingan sepak bola apa?

"Aku dan Sakura akan memberitahukan pada panitia _Wedding Organizer_ bahwa acaranya akan terlambat kurang lebih sejam." Mei nee-san ikut mengambil bagiannya. Ia dengan menggendong Kirei bersama Sakura langsung juga ikut pergi meninggalkan kami yang tersisa. Aku, paman Shikaku, istrinya dan calon suamiku.

Aaargggh..! Kenapa begitu menyadari orang yang akan memperistri diriku adalah Shikamaru, aku merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh kenyataan. Ini pasti mimpi dan aku akan terbangun saat aku menyakiti diriku sendiri.

"Auuuw..!"jerit pelanku begitu merasa sakit saat kucubit pipiku. Mengartikan bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya aku mencoba menolak realitas.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" tanya kakak angkatku yang kujawab dengan gelengan kepala. Ini bukan mimpi Ino, sadarlah!

"Oke, selanjutnya aku minta tolong paman dan bibi untuk membantuku menerengkan kepada para tamu bahwa pernikahan ini akan mundur beberapa waktu ke depan." Ayah dan ibu Shikamaru pun menganguk secara bersamaan. Dan tanpa aba-aba kedua pasang suami-istri itu pergi meninggalkan kami. Serasi sekali mereka berdua ini.

"Baiklah Ino-chan, aku akan memberikan pengertian pada tamu bahwa acaramu sedikit terlambat. Aku juga akan menghubungi Deidara. Ia harus jadi salah satu pendamping mempelai pria." Aku yang diberikan penjelasan oleh kakak tertuaku itu pun hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. Kulihat ia membalikkkan tubuhnya, berjalan satu-dua langkah, begitu di langkah yang ketiga ia terhenti. Berbalik lagi ke arahku dan berkata...

"Kau bawalah calon suamimu ke kamar. Tunggu Naruto membawakan pakaian pengantin-nya," aku cengo untuk kesekian kali. Calon suami? Kupikir hanya aku yang akan mengatakannya untuk diri ku sendiri.

Ya Tuhaaann..! Kenapa bisa jadi serumit ini? Kenapa bisa jadi seaneh ini? Kenapa bisa jadi se-_rush_ ini? Kenapa dan kenapa. Benar-benar diluar dugaan bahwa akan tersusun rencana baru sebegitu bodohnya. Ku harap cukup sampai di sini sudah kekonyolan untuk hari ini.

Pikiranku kembali pada orang seharusnya menjadi suamiku, bukan patah hati karena dengan seenaknya ia membatalkan dan pergi begitu saja. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu itu apa, aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah kesalahan Sai. Kalau saja ia datang, pasti semua orang tidak akan menjadi kelimpungan macam ini. Apa aku marah padanya? Kurasa sekalipun memang itu yang kurasakan, ia pantas menerima kemarahanku. Aku bukan patah hati, tapi aku sakit hati. Patah dan sakit dihati itu berbeda...!

_I'm not broken heart, i just i'll feel!_

* * *

o

O

o

Sesuai saran atau yang lebih tepatnya perintah dari kakak tertua, aku membawa Shikamaru ke kamarku. Buat apa merasa aneh dengan pria yang tidak kau kenal ada di kamarmu bila ia dalam hitungan jam bahkan menit akan menjadi suamimu? Aku terus saja memandangi keluar jendelaku, masih saja sedikit berharap bahwa Sai akan datang bersama Naruto.

Sepupu dari keluarga Hyuuga-ku pun sudah tidak nampak lagi di pekarangan, mungkin mereka ikut membantu memberi pengertian mengenai terlambatnya acaraku ini. Semua jadi jauh dari rencana seperti ini karena Sai, tapi aku masih saja menunggu dan mengharapkan bahwa ia akan datang. Aku ini benar-benar gadis yang tidak konsisten, tadi aku berani mengakui bahwa aku marah padanya, sakit hati. Tapi aku juga masih mengharapkannya memperbaiki semua ini..? Aneh! Tapi aku tak mau membohongi perasaanku.

"Hooaammmh...!" Shikamaru menguap dengan seenaknya sambil merentangkan tangannya ke udara, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mungkin terasa kaku. Sedari tadi ia tidak banyak bicara. Ooh iya, ada yang harus kulurus kan..!

"Heei kepala nanas..!" kupanggil ia, dan ia membalasku dengan tatapan cuek andalannya. Aku tak berpindah dari tempatku, hanya sedikit bergerak untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit pada calon suamimu, nona?" akhirnya ia bersuara juga. Yang kutanggapi dengan berkacak pinggang, angkuhnya. Padahal harusnya aku berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada orang di hadapanku ini.

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan ini? Kau ingin menjadi _super hero_ yang nantinya akan membuatku digunjingkan lagi?"

"Kenapa kau sarkatis begitu? Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, aku wajar saja bila tunanganmu pergi"

"Apa kau bilang..? Heeeeh kau, jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan nama baik keluargaku, lantas kau bisa seenaknya mengejek ku seperti itu!" entahlah apa, yang jelas ucapannya barusan mampu membuatku naik pitam. Gampang sekali ia menyindirku. Ini sudah yang hindari, jangan karena ia telah membantu keluargaku, lantas ia bisa seenaknya kepadaku. Huuh..kau bermimpi rambut nanas!

Shikamaru tak menangapiku, ia malah dengan santainya merebahkan diri pada kasurku. Sebal, aku pun akhirnya memilih untuk mendekatinya. Aku berdiri di tepi ranjang yang berdekatan dengannya, lalu langsung saja kutinju lengannya.

"Aauuuuuw..!" respon sakitnya sambil mendudukan diri. Ia pun mengelus-mengelus lengannya yang tadi menjadi korban latihan _boxing_-ku.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Heeeh, ingat yaaa, hmmm.. Siapa namamu?" aku berlagak lupa, sambil terus memberikan tatapan permusuhanku padanya.

"Shikamaru."

"Iya, Shikamaru! Jangan mentang-mentang kau menjadi pahlawan hebat, lalu kau lantas bisa seenaknya bersikap padaku. Heeeii..! Aku perempuan dengan harga diri tinggi, tuan..!" aku akhirnya bisa menjelaskan duduk permasalahan yang kumaksud, hal inilah yang harus kuperjelas padanya. Aku tak mau hidupku menjadi menyedihkan karena sikap sok _hero_-nya itu. Jangan panggil namaku Ino, bila aku membiarkannya.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku tahu pasti itu tidak gatal. Dari wajahnya kulihat ia seperti kebingungan menghadapi prilakuku.

"_Mendokusei, troublesome_..!"

Astaga! Hampir lima tahun aku tak bertemu Shikamaru, kupikir kebiasaannya mengeluh dengan mengucapkam kata 'merepotkan' sudah tidak lagi dilakukannya. Mungkin tidak ada di muka bumi ini yang tidak merepotkan baginya.

"Kalau sudah tahu ini merepotkan, kenapa kau mau saja?"

"Dengar yaa, nona! Harusnya kau sadar bahwa reputasimu-lah yang paling dipertaruhkan di sini. Hampir seluruh tamu undangan adalah kolega ayahmu yang tahu masalah keluargamu dengan Himura itu." Aku terdiam untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Shikamaru. Nampaknya ini bagian krusial yang harus benar-benar kupahami. Ia menghela napasnya pelan.

"Aku sangat yakin mereka datang ke acara ini bukan semata-mata untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu, tapi juga untuk membuktikan apakah keluargamu dan Himura itu sudah benar-benar menghapus masalah di masa lalu." Aku mendengarkan sembari mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ini harus betul-betul ku mengerti. Shikamaru bangkit berdiri, merenggangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi.

"Reputasi keluargamu didunia bisnis sangat baik, Ino. Kalau sampai mereka mendapati tuan Himura membalaskan dendamnya dengan cara tidak hormat begini, maka orang lain akan mudah menjatuhkan nama keluargamu."

Aku masih tidak terlalu mengerti, hal ini amat rumit bagiku. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu, mungkin memang Sai ingin membalaskan keluarganya dengan menggunakanku sepertti ini. Akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang kurasakan padanya, aku marah. Bukan hanya marah, aku dendam padanya!

"Terus apa hubungannya batalnya pernikahanku dengan urusan bisnis ayahku?"

"Hmm... Kau itu polos atau terlalu bodoh? Ya jelaslah. Kau tidak lihat penyakit ayahmu kumat hanya mendengar kau meminta membatalkannya, kalau sampai benar-benar batal, mungkin nyawa ayahmu tidak akan tertolong. Lalu siapa yang akan mengendalikan usaha bisnis keluargamu?"

Aku terdiam, kenapa hal ini tidak terpikir olehku. Mungkin benar pertanyaan Shikamaru, aku ini polos atau terlalu bodoh?

"Kakakmu masih perlu banyak belajar, sedangkan kau sendiri tentu tidak bisa diandalkan. Kau mesti tahu, dalam bisnis dan percintaan teman bisa jadi lawan..!"

Ya ampuunn, Ia menyindirku lagi! Terimakasih untuk penjelasannya tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu mengejek-ejekku sesukamu, nanas.

"Eehh kau bilang apa, aku tak bisa dian..."

Braaaakkkkk...! Tiba-tiba seseorang dari luar membuka pintu kamarku dengan bengisnya, dan itu sukses membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk menyelesaikan kalimatku yang tergantung. Kontan saja, aku dan Shikamaru menoleh ke sumber suara. Kudapati Naruto yang sudah terengah parah sambil menenteng stelan tuxedo di lengan kirinya. Ia tertahan di ambang pintu. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengarah ke arah kami dengan satu jari telunjuk mengacung.

"_For. A. Couple. Minute._..!" ucapnya begitu nampak menyedihkan, terbata.

"_Yes sure, you can take a breath..!_" jawab Shikamaru yang seperti menahan tawanya melihat keadaan Naruto yang nampak amat sangat butuh dikasihani. Naruto menghirup udara dengan sedalam yang ia mampu, lalu melepaskannya secara perlahan. Hal itu ia lakukan secara berulang-ulang. Keringat keluar dari seluruh jaringan pori-pori kulitnya.

_Poor Sakura's husband!_

Naruto berjalan lagi mendekati kami, dilemparnya tuxedo yang ia bawa ke kasurku dan dengan gesit melepasi blazer, dasi, baju Shikamaru, dan membuangnya ke segala arah. Tak tahu menahu, ia dengan seenaknya menelanjangi Shikamaru. Ia dengan cekatan bekerja, tapi begitu sampai diperbatasan pinggul ke bawah, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap Shikamaru dengan penuh arti.

"Perlu kubantu untuk yang ini?"

"Aku bisa sendiri..!"

"Oke." Naruto menjauhkan tangannyanya dari _range_ tersebut. Mengambil tuxedo itu kembali dan memilihkan yang mana harus dipakai Shikamaru terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya menjadi penonton dari acara menelanjangi dan ditelanjangi ini, benar-benar konyol! Eeehh tunggu, ditelanjangi dan menelanjangi?

"Eeeeehhh...! Bisa-bisanya kalian buka-bukaan begitu didepan seorang gadis?" sergahku. Ya Tuhaan.. Mengerikannya pria-pria di depanku ini. Tak tahu malu!

"Sudahlah Ino, sebentar lagi kan ia menjadi suamimu, apa salahnya?"

Aku tak mampu memberikan perlawanan lagi terhadap Naruto. Kubiarkan saja keduanya sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Aku dengan raut kesalku memalingkan wajah kearah lain, walau sesekali melirik Shikamaru yang memakai tuxedo tersebut.

Begitu selesai, ia langsung di arahkan Naruto kemeja riasku. Naruto melepas ikatan rambut Shikamaru, menyisiri rambutnya dan kembali mengikatnya kembali. Nampaknya seperti buang-buang waktu saja, karena yang kudapati tetap kepala dengan rambut model nanas. Bukan hanya itu, Naruto juga dengan lincahnya mendadani Shikamaru.

Pertama-tama ia menaruh tissue di bawah leher baju Shikamaru, ia ambil _milk clansing-_ku, memberikan enam titik strategis pada wajah Shikamaru dan membersihkannya dengan tissue, lalu ia memakaikan _toner_ untuk menyempurnakan pembersihan. Setelah benar-benar ia yakin bersih, ia mulai menepuk-nepukkan tissue basah di wajah Shikamaru. Ooh, bukan hanya itu, ia juga memberikan bedak dengan rapinya di muka Shikamaru, mengolesi bibir calon pengantin pria itu dengan _lipgloss_-ku.

"Kau mau kupakaikan ini?" tanya Naruto dengan maskara dan pensil alis di masing masing tangannya, yang spontan dijawab Shikamaru dengan gelengan kepala. Aku jadi bingung, kenapa tidak sedari tadi Shikamaru menolaknya?

"Tidak...tidak.. Itu berlebihan!"

Aach _ghosh_! Jika Shikamaru berbakat menjadi aktor, maka Naruto seratus persen pantas menjadi make-up artist.

Atau jangan-jangan di kehidupan Naruto yang terdahulu, ia seorang gadis dengan nama Naruko? Hmmm... _Who know's_?

"Selesai..!" ucap Naruto dengan nada desibel tinggi. Kulihat ia masih menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"_Give me five, man_..!" katanya sekali lagi dan dibalas Shikamaru dengan menepuk tangannya yang mengambang di udara.

" Oke, aku akan keluar memberitahukan Kakashi-nii kalau kalian sudah siap."

Selepas kepergian Naruto, aku memandangi Shikamaru yang sudah rapi menggunakan tuxedonya. Aku harus bilang, waaaaw..! Tuxedo itu benar-benar membuatnya seksi. Dan satu hal lagi, bukan hanya cincin yang pas dengan jarinya, pakaianya itu pun ikut-ikutan terlihat _perfect_ di tubuhnya.

_Och my my my!_ Katakan padaku bahwa ini bukan rekayasa.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya suara yang sangat ku kenali,yang kami jawab dengan anggukan bersamaan.

"Waaw...Shikamaru, _you looks so sexy_." Lagi dan lagi, bukan hanya aku, tapi kakak ku ini pun memikirkan hal yang sama. Shikamaru membalas pujian yang diberikan kakak ku dengan senyuman, jelas sekali kalau ia ge-er.

"Ayo sudah cepat, kita benar-benar terlambat," Naruto mengingatkan. Kami pun satu persatu keluar dari ruangan pribadi ku. Tapi tunggu..!

"Naruto, seandainya para tamu menanyakan soal..."

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti." Suami sahabatku itu nampak mengerti dengan apa yang akan aku tanyakan. Oke Ino_, prepare your self! Ready or not, like you said before, show must go on..!_

* * *

o

O

o

Aku di ujung pintu rumah halam belakang, bersembunyi dari pada tamu sebelum dipersilahkan untuk memasuki altar. Sebenarnya, acara pernikahan ini sebaiknya terlaksanakan di kuil, lalu acara resepsi setelah menikah baru di rumah. Tapi karena aku memaksa agar pernikahan sekaligus resepsi diadakan langsung di rumahku dengan mengusung gaya modern, mau tak mau para anggota _Wedding Organizer_ kelimpungan mencari pendeta yang mau meninggalkan kuil dan menikahkanku.

Ini hukum karma! Seandainya aku menikah saja di kuil, lalu resepsi dengan mengundang orang yang sebanyak itu dikediaman ku, mungkin aku bisa menghindari mereka dengan alasan sakit atau bahkan sudah pergi berbulan madu.

Aku sempat sedikit mengintip keluar. Gilaaa..! Ada sekitar tiga ratus undangan, dan lebih dari setengahnya adalah kolega ayahku. Pantas saja ayah memaksa bahwa pernikahan ini harus jadi gugup sendiri, aku menarik napas dan menghembuskanya. Terus menerus. Hingga akhirnya kudengar dentingan piano memainkan _Canon_-nya Pachelbel dengan sangat lembut, aku yakin inilah waktuku.

"Kau siap?" tanya ayahku.

Aku mengangguk pelan, kusampirkan lengan kiriku pada lengan sebelah kanan ayahku. Aku sekali lagi menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan biarkan aku tersandung, ayah."

"_Never ever..!"_

Kupejamkan mataku sambil melangkah keluar, rasanya jantungku tak henti-hentinya meningkatkan frekuensi detakannya. Tangan kiriku memeluk lengan kanan ayah, sedangkan tangan kanan ku memegangi buket bunga _red-roses_. Lalu Sakura, Hinata dan Hanabi mengikutiku dari belakang sambil menebarkan kelopak bunga yang sama. Mereka _bridesmaids_-ku! Berjalan melewati karpet merah selebar _plus-minus_ dua meter, di kanan dan kiri ujungnya sudah terisi oleh para undangan yang berdiri karena kehadiranku sebagai ratu hari ini.

Aku punya tiga pendamping mempelai wanita, tapi kulihat di depan sana hanya ada Kakashi-niisan dan Naruto yang menjabat _made of honor_-nya Shikamaru. Kurang Dei-nii!

Aku masih dapat mendengar mengenai pernikahan ini, bahwa yang di depan altar sana bukan seorang dari marga Himura. Aku jadi tak peduli, rasa benci dan sakit hatiku malah mengharapkan ia tak datang sama sekali, atau sekalipun datang, ia sudah terlambat.

Ini langkah terakhirku, aku sudah di hadapan Shikamaru. Ayahku pun menyerahkan rengkuhan lenganku pada genggamannya. Sebelum ayahku duduk di bangku tamu, ia mengecup keningku.

"Kau pengantin tercantik yang pernah ayah temui..!" untuk itu aku hampir meneteskan air mata. Jadi terharu sungguhan. Ayah ku sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk berdiri di dekatku, ia langsung mendudukan diri di dekat ibu, menantu dan calon besannya.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera melaksanakan ritual pernikahan Yamanaka Ino dan..." Pendeta yang setahuku bertama Sarutobi Hiruzen itu memulai sesinya. Ia yang saat itu ditemani dengan empat rekan lainnya terhenti sesaat untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Dan Shikamaru Himura.."

"Maaf pak pendeta, nama saya Shikamaru Nara," ujar Shikamaru. Tentu ia tak terima namanya digonta-ganti semudah itu. Lima detik Shikamaru membenarkan namanya, seluruh tamu yang ada jadi agak riuh. Oke, ini tidak diluar prediksi ku kan?

"Maaf, pernikahan antara Yamanaka Ino dan Shikamaru Nara, akan segera dilangsungkan."

"Hmmm... Maaf, bukankah dalam undangan tertulis bahwa mempelai prianya adalah Sai Himura." Akhirnya ada juga yang berani mengintrupsi pernikahanku. Secara serempak aku, keluargaku, dan tamu yang lain mengarahkan perhatian pada seorang pria dengan tato _'AI'_ di kening sebelah kirinya. Kalau tidak salah ia dari Sabaku Corp, Rei Gaara namanya.

Aku memicingkan mataku ke arah Naruto, bukankan aku sudah menanyakan bagaimana antisipasi dari pertanyaan ini? Kali ini Naruto tampak tenang.

"_Supriseee...!"_ katanya berlagak mengagetkan. Aku langsung membulatkan kedua mataku, terkejut.

"Hahahahaaa...! Bukan masalah besar, itu hanya kesalahan di percetakan undangan," jawabnya dengan tanpa rasa berdosa. Kali ini, Sakura kulihat memasang tampang mendukung jawaban konyol suaminya. Shikamaru dan Kakashi-nii mencoba untuk menahan tawanya saat Naruto berbisik pelan, 'aku dan Sakura sudah memikirkan jawabannya dari tadi, antisipasi'.

Ampun Tuhaaann..! Tobaattt..!

Hening seketika, saat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan sakral ini. Kudengar pendeta di depanku mengucapkan berbagai petuah dan entah itu apa. Saat ia meminta aku dan Shikamaru untuk berlutut, kami melakukannya dan saat ia berkata ini-itu, kami pun melakukannya. Lama juga prosesi ini, pinggangku benar-benar sudah terasa ngilu.

"Saat ini saya nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami dan.."

"Tunggu duluuu..!" kali ini suara yang ku kenalilah yang mengintrupsi pernikahanku. Aku dan seluruh orang yang mendengarnya secara berjamaah menghadapkan kepala ke arah belakang. Bukan Sai, tapi kakak keduaku. Dei-nii, ia dari ujung dengan senyum sumringah andalannya, melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Berjalan melewati rute yang tadi kulalui, berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Naruto, minggir!" ucapnya pelan, meminta Naruto untuk berpindah posisi. Yang tadinya setelah Shikamaru, Kakashi-nii, lalu ia, sekarang ia harus menyerahkan tempatnya dengan suka rela untuk orang yang mungkin lebih berhak. Saat ini, lengkap sudah dengan tiga _bridesmaid_ dan tiga _maid of honor._ _Perfect!_

"Kau kuhubungi, nonaktif!" bisik pelan kakak tertuaku.

"_Sorry bro,_ di bandara. _Flying mode_," balasnya pelan.

Sukses Dei-nii, kau berhasil membuat seluruh tamu terbengong-bengong dengan kehadiranmu! Semua tatapan heran diterimanya, ia pun jadi merasa bintang yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya. Mau tak mau, ia sendiri yang harus mencairkan suasana.

"Hmmm..._sorry. Actually, i'm the second made of honor. Supriseeeee...!"_

"_Part two_..!" tambah si kecil Hanabi dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Ya Tuhaaaannn... Ambil nyawaku..! Pernikahan apa ini? Seumur-umur, sepanjang sejarah tidak ada pernikahan yang sekonyol ini. Ini pantas dimasukkan dalam _Book Of Record_ sebagai pernikahan terkocak di dunia. Tidak bisakah kekonyolan ini berakhir sekarang? Kepalaku serasa mau pecah.

Ku alihkan pandangan ku pada ayah, ibu, ipar dan kedua calon mertua ku, yang ku temukan kelimanya malah seperti menikmati lelucon ini. Terasa remuk tubuhku.

"_Fine, _pak pendeta? Bisa ikrarkan adik saya sebagai suami-istri sekarang?"

Sehabis mendengar ucapan kakak keduaku, pendeta itu pun terpaksa mengulangi kalimatnya untuk mengikrarkan aku dan Shikamaru sebagai suami dan istri. Hanabi yang membawa cincin pernikahan kami berdua pun maju ke depan, Shikamaru mengambil cincin dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dan memasangkannya di jari manis kiriku, yang kubalas dengan hal yang sama. Memasangkan cincin yang tersisa di jari manis sebelah kirinya.

Dengan ini aku nyatakan, sekarang namaku bukan lagi Yamanaka Ino, melainkan Nara Ino!

To Be Contiued...

* * *

**A/N :**

Aaaaa...! Apa yang Alleth tulis dichapter dua ini?! Niatnya sih melucu dengan dimasukin beberapa unsur humor. Tapi semoga gak maksa yaaa?! #walau ga yakin. Panjang juga chapter ini, padahal niatnya ga begini. Haduuuh..!

Terimakasih untuk semua yang mau membaca, me-review, nge-fave,nge-follow fic ini sebelumnya. Saya benar-benar merasa terdukung dan bersemangat untuk menulis chapter duanya. Dan saya begitu senang mendapatkan tanggepan yang positif dari para author dan readers.

Biar bagaimana pun, Alleth sadar bahwa fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Jadi, saya minta tolong pada semua yang telah membaca fic Alleth ini untuk memberikan tanggapan mengenai kekurangan, apa saja yang harus diperbaiki, dan juga motivasi-nya yaa? #ngarep!

So, review pleaseee...


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumya Alleth mau ngucapkan terimakasih dulu kepada teman-teman yang sudah memberikan review untuk chapter dua foolish heroic : **Yola-ShikaIno, Puput mochito, Hee-RinA, Zi Kriany, Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, Saqee-chan, KENzeira, Namikaze Haruno, Flo Deveraux , F. IchInoyom, NaMIKAze Nara, niaNara.**

Terimakasih untuk semua saran dan semangatnya yang membuat Alleth punya alasan tepat untuk melanjutkan _Foolish Heroic_ ini.

_Then, this kissing scene dedicaton for_ **Flo Deveraux **and** All Fans ShikaIno.**

_And next, Hope you all like this Chapter..!_

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary : aksi heroik pertamamu, melindungiku dari terjangan bola yang meleset ke ring. Dan itu benar-benar sebuah kebodohan karena membuat kita berdua menjadi bahan gosip _top news_ oleh warga sekolah selama duduk dibangku SMA. Lalu kini apa kau akan melakukan bentuk tindakan heroik bodoh untuk kedua kalinya?!

* * *

Hari itu, aku berjalan sendiri. Berniat mendatangi sahabatku yang mengatakan ia menungguku di lapangan bola basket. Aku yang saat itu tidak focus ke sekelilingku, malah disibuk-kan dengan benda kecil di tanganku. Aku tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari kakak tertuaku, mengingatkan sepulang sekolah untuk langsung pulang ke rumah, karena ia akan memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada keluarga besar kami.

Kyaaa..! Terdengar suara para gadis berteriak histeris saat seseorang berhasil melakukan _three point_ untuk tembakan jitunya ke arah ring. Kulirik sesekali subjek yang dimaksud, lucu juga ia, rambutnya itu seperti buah nanas. Ini jam istirahat, bukannya menikmati waktu saat bebas dari pelajaran, orang-orang yang berkumpul disekeliling lapangan bola basket sambil berpanas-panasan ini malah berteriak kegirangan karena hanya satu buah aksi yang dikatakan keren.

Yaaa..termasuk aku juga sih, hanya saja niatku berbeda dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang sengaja menonton untuk melihat pertunjukan dari kekasihnya, Naruto. Aku kembali menaruh atensiku pada layar ponselku, bersiap mengirim balasan. Hingga kudengar...

"Inooo... awaaas..!" Naruto dari tengah lapangan berteriak. Tubuhku membatu, aku mampu melihat bola berwarna orange itu mengarah kepadaku, tapi tak mampu kugerak-kan sedikitpun tubuhku untuk menghindar.

Bruuukkk..! Bukan suara bola basket yang tepat mengenai kepalaku, tapi suara tubuhku yang terjatuh ke alas bumi karena terjangan tubuh seseorang. Kutahu seluruh mata yang melihat kejadian itu mengarah padaku. Hebohnya, saat ku sadari bibirku bersentuhan _intens_ dengan bibir seseorang.

Aku diselamatkan oleh anak lelaki berambut model nanas, dan sebagai gantinya aku kehilangan ciuman pertamaku. Aksi heroik-nya itu seketika menjadi bahan perbincangan, lalu karena itu juga aku dan ia harus melakukan hal yang menurutku sangat bodoh!

**_Foolish Heroic_**

Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa sekaku ini, padahal ini acaraku sendiri. Aku seperti orang yang salah masuk ke dalam pesta orang yang tidak kukenali. Beberapa kali kuhela napas pendek, berupaya agar mampu membuat diriku sedikit tenang. Kulirik kearah Shikamaru, ia begitu jauh berbeda denganku. Ia nampak sangat santai. Bisanya ia seperti itu, dimana ia belajar akting?

Satu demi satu tamu mendatangiku dan Shikamaru, untuk sekedar berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan selamat. Harus, aku diwajibkan untuk memasang tampang super manis dan nampak sungguh-sungguh bahagia oleh pernikahan yang didaur ulang ini.

"_Suprisee..!"_ucap beberapa kawan lamaku bersamaan saat tepat di hadapanku dan Shikamaru, yang kami berdua tanggapi dengan tertawa pelan.

"Akhirnya pangeran benar-benar menikahi sang _Sleeping Beauty_..!" ucap Lee, dan perkataannya itu membuat expresi heran tak dapat kusembunyikan. Pangeran? _Slepping Beauty_? Aku mencoba mencari seberkas memori tentang keduanya. Shikamaru yang mungkin menyadari raut bodohku seketika menyenggol lenganku pelan, membuatku kembali memasang senyum.

"Tak kusangka, kalian benar-benar menikah. Ya tuhan, romantis sekali..!" tambah Tenten.

Aku bukan tidak tahu arah pembicaraan ini, tapi yang lebih tepatnya adalah aku belum menemukan titik relasi dari apa yang dikatakan teman-temanku dengan ingatan yang kumiliki. Kupamerkan saja senyuman manisku, membuat orang lain beranggapan bahwa aku adalah wanita paling bahagia detik ini. Dari Lee,Tenten, Tayuya,Karin, Shino, dan Shion berjejer mengantri hanya untuk menjabatku dan Shikamaru. Semuanya merupakan rekan sekolah menengah atasku yang tahu aksi heroik bodoh Shikamaru.

"Jangan tampak seperti orang yang tersesat ke pesta orang lain, nona." Shikamaru berujar pelan saat tidak ada orang lain didekat kami.

"Aku hanya bingung, _Sleeping Beauty_ apanya?" balasku dengan berbisik, memberikan alasan.

"Kau lupa, kita pernah memerankan drama _Sleeping Beauty_?"

Aah, iya! Efek dari kejadian _foolish heroic_ itu membuatku harus memerankan peran utama sebagai _Princess _Aurora dan Shikamaru sebagai Pangeran Philip dalam drama sekolah. Itu juga yang menjadikan alasan kuat Shikamaru untuk kembali menciumku di hadapan seluruh warga sekolah dan pengunjung lainnya. Pantas saja aktingnya bagus, rupanya pengalaman. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa!

"Kita sedang menjalankan peran masing-masing Ino, dan kau ingat apa kata Asuma-sensei?" jeda beberapa saat, Shikamaru menatapku dengan senyuman tipis. Ia membawa-bawa nama Asuma-sensei, guru seni drama disekolahku. Aku terdiam, menunggu Shikamaru melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jika kau sedang berakting, maka jangan berakting setengah-setengah!" ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, masih dengan menatapku lalu berpaling ke arah lain. Tepat saat seseorang berjalan hendak mendekati kami. Kulihat ia sudah kembali memasang senyum ramah, mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu untuk berjabatkan tangan. Kuarahkan netraku pada objek hidup yang mendekat tadi, lelaki dengan tato _'AI'_ di kening sebelah kirinya. Ia yang tadi mengintrupsi pernikahanku pertama kali.

"Aku tak menyangka ini pernikahanmu, Nara!" ujarnya sambil menyalami tangan kanan Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri membalas ucapan itu dengan tersenyum terlebih dahulu,"yaa... begitulah." Jawab orang yang saat ini berstatus sebagai suamiku. Pandangan pria berambut merah bata itu kini beralih padaku. Setelah menyalami Shikamaru, tangannya terulur untuk menjabat tanganku, yang langsung saja kusambut.

"Cantik, aku tak menyangka istrimu secantik ini!" pujinya membuatku tersipu.

"Heeii..! Apa itu cantik-cantik pada istri orang?" protes Shikamaru dengan tangan kirinya merengkuhku dari samping. Membuatku sedikit terkejut, dan spontan melepaskan tautan jemariku dengan lelaki berambut merah bata itu. Rei Gaara.

Gaara sendiri nampak sangat biasa menerima protesan itu, ia tersenyum yang sepertinya dibuat-buat,"kupikir, aku akan melihat nona ini bersanding dengan anak keluarga Himura," tambahnya lagi. Mendengar kata Himura, menjadikanku harus berusaha keras untuk tidak menampakkan emosi marah yang luar biasa terhadapnya.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Gaara langsung berbalik dan pergi menjauh. Shikamaru sendiri kulihat menahan sebentuk emosi yang berbeda denganku, entah apa, mungkin kelak aku akan tahu. Lalu kenapa juga seorang Gaara yang terkenal dingin bisa seusil itu pada pernikahanku ini? Jujur saja, aku baru kali ini berjumpa dengannya. Sebelumnya aku hanya mendengar tentangnya dari celotehan ayah, kakak tertuaku dan Naruto. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan urusan bisnis? Entahlah, aku belum tahu kejelasannya.

"Haai pengantin baru..!" tegur seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan Uzumaki. Ia bersama nyonya-nya berjalan mendekati kami.

"Ino, selamat yaa?!" tidak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya Sakura berkata demikian, sambil memelukku ia seperti ingin terisak. Aah..! Mungkin ini efek dari kandungannya, sehingga ia jadi memiliki sikap _baby blue_ seperti itu. Cengeng. Aku sendiri cuma bisa mengucapkan terimakasih, membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Shikamaru, mainkan piano dan bernyanyilah untuk istrimu!" Naruto memulai kebiasaan menyebalkannya, ia berkata seperti itu dengan tampang usil yang sudah sangat ku hapal.

"Yang benar saja, di pernikahanku kau membawakan sebuah lagu. Masa tidak untuk pernikahanmu sendiri?" tambahnya lagi. Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "tidak..tidak..!" ucapnya cepat.

"Ayolah, Shikamaru..!" Sakura ikut-ikutan membantu suaminya membujuk Shikamaru. Seketika mataku mendelik ke arah Sakura, saat pernikahannya aku selalu di tempat acara hingga jam enam sore, dan aku tidak melihat kedatangan Shikamaru saat itu. Sakura sendiri yang menerima tatapan mataku hanya tersenyum, dan mengangguk pelan. Entah ia mengerti arti delik-kan mataku, atau hanya sembarang mengangguk.

Kedua pasang suami-istri itu terus saja menggoda Shikamaru untuk melakukan apa yang mereka pinta, yang dijawab selalu dengan gelengan kepala oleh Shikamaru dan sembari berkata 'tidak'.

"Heeeeiii teman-teman, Shikamaru akan membawakan lagu romantis untuk istrinya!" tak kehabisan akal, Naruto berteriak seperti itu untuk menarik perhatian orang lain, dan menjadikan alasan kuat bagi Shikamaru untuk terkejut. Sontak saja, suara Naruto dengan volume keras itu mampu menyedot seluruh perhatian tamu yang ada. Menatap kearah kami, dan sorot heran diterima Shikamaru, beberapa orang diantaranya malah sudah menepuk-kan tangan.

"Ayo Pangeran Philip..!" teriak Lee dari sudut lain dipestaku.

"Ayolah Shikamaru..!" ayahku kini ikut-ikutan bersuara, didukung teriakan yang sama dari besan-nya.

Kata-kata, 'Ayo Shikamaru..!' diterima oleh subjek yang dimaksud dengan riuhnya. Shikamaru sendiri kali ini kulihat terlihat gugup. Ia menghela napas pendek sesaat, lalu kembali tersenyum. Ia seperti terdiam sejenak, menggunakan IQ dengan tataran jeniusnya untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Kulihat Shikamaru mengalihkan netranya pada sesosok Rei Gaara, tersenyum sangat tipis. Ia kembali menghela napas pendek, "oke, oke...! Baiklah."

Penerimaan dari Shikamaru itu disambut dengan tepuk tangan sedemikian nyaringnya dari berbagai sudut, "harap kau ingat kata-kata Asuma-sensei barusan," katanya pelan sebelum kembali memberikan senyuman kepada siapa saja yang melihat ke arahnya.

Ia sendiri melepas jasnya, menitipkannya pada Naruto dan berjalan ke arah piano di panggung dekat altar, yang tadi dimainkan saat aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki acara sakral ini. Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya tempat di depan piano, para anggota _Wedding Organizer_-pun membantu menyiapkan mikrofon dan memberikan penyanggah tepat di hadapan Shikamaru.

Aku secara otomatis berjalan mendekati suamiku yang akan memulai kembali aksi heroiknya, menghibur para tamu undangan. Bukan hanya aku, tapi seluruh tamu undangan pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Shikamaru..! Aku padamu, apapun yang terjadi aku tetap padamu. _I'm into you, babe_!" teriak si biangkerok, bermaksud memberikan semangat pada Shikamaru, yang ditanggapi Shikamaru dengan tersenyum sambil menaikkan kedua lengan bajunya. Ia menarik napas sesaat, mulai memainkan intro lagu dengan dentingan piano-nya.

_'I think you're pretty without any makeup on._

_I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong._

_I knew you got me so you let your walls come down._

_Down...'_

Kudengar alunan suara merdunya membawakan lagu _Teenage Dream _gubahan Boyce Avenue. Aku sendiri tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumku. Sekali lagi aku harus katakan, waaaaw! Karena ia lebih keren dari peng-_cover_ lagu aslinya.

_'You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on I can't sleep._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back...!_

_My heart stops when you look at me._

_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real._

_So take a chance and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back..!_

_When you're around me life's like a movie scene._

_I wasn't happy until you became my queen._

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece._

_I'm complete..!'_

Ia melanjutkan lagunya, dan apa yang ia lakukan mampu membuat orang berdecak kagum. Kulihat tamu seperti menikmati hiburan dari mempelai pria dadakan itu. Lalu saat aku dan semua orang berpikir ia akan melanjutkan lirik lagu Katy Perri itu, ia membuat dugaan kami semua salah ketika ia melanjutkan dengan lagu yang berbeda.

_' Baby you light up my world like nobody else._

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell._

_You don't know..!_

_You don't know you're beautiful._

_That's what makes you beautiful...!'_

Astaga..! Sekarang _What Makes You Beautiful_-nya One Direction. Sukses ia bawakan dengan ala gubahan grup musik asal Florida, yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah saat kalimat dilirik terakhirnya ia menunjuk tepat ke arahku. Soal aku, sebaiknya tak perlu ditanyakan, aku jelas kege-eran tingkat tinggi. Kugigit bibir bawahku agar tidak menunjukan senyum bodohku. Bayangkan, rasanya tepat di hadapanmu ada seorang Alejandro Manzano sedang memainkan piano dan menyanyikan lagu yang begitu _so sweet_ hanya untukmu!

Seseorang, tolong aku! Keluarkan aku dari drama konyol ini. Tolong siapa saja, adakah yang berniat menggantikan posisiku?!

Pandanganku teralih pada pria bernama Rei Gaara, ia yang menatap suamiku di depan sana dengan kekaguman yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Bersamaan dengan itu, kembali terngiang ucapan Shikamaru mengingatkan kata-kata Asuma-sensei, 'jika kau sedang berakting, maka jangan berakting setengah-setengah!'. Ia benar-benar mengaplikasikan-nya.

_'You don't know..._

_You don't know you're beautiful._

_You don't know you're beautiful._

_And that's what makes you beautiful..!'_

Empat kalimat lirik terakhir lagu Shikamaru, ia langsung disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang begitu luar biasa sebagai apresiasi kepadanya. Ia berdiri, membungkak-kan badan tanda memberi hormat kepada seluruh tamu yang ada. Ini saatnya, aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan semua keyakinan yang kupunya.

"Inoo..!"Panggil Sakura pelan, namun tidak kupedulikan. Shikamaru yang melihatku berjalan mendekatinya pun ikut melangkah mendekat. Begitu jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti, kuletak-kan telapak tanganku pada pipinya, mendekatkan tubuhku begitu rekat. Bersikap seolah memberikan kecupan dipipinya, "_give me your best kiss_, dan setelah itu siapkan pipimu untuk tamparanku nanti!" bisikku pelan.

_"With pleasure!"_ mendengarnya, aku kembali menatap Shikamaru, tersenyum tipis. Ku pejamkan mataku, kedekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya, dan detik kemudian untuk ketiga kalinya tidak ada yang menghalangi ciuman kami. Selepas ciuman itu, Shikamaru memeluk-ku dan tertawa saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia menerima tepuk tangan yang meriah. Aku sendiri, untuk menutupi wajahku yang pastinya memerah padam karena menahan berbagai emosi di pundaknya.

Kurasakan tangan kanan Shikamaru terlepas dari dekapannya. Saat kulirik, kudapati Gaara kembali mendekat untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Maaf, tadi aku lupa mengatakan semoga kalian bahagia," ujarnya. Kali ini benar-benar terlihat tulus. Shikamaru hanya membalas ucapan selamat itu dengan senyuman, "dan tolong, jangan katakan cantik pada istri orang lain!" balas lelucon Shikamaru, masih dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Gaara hanya mampu membalas dengan cara yang sama, dan saat tautan tangan mereka terlepas, ia menjauh dari kami berdua.

Apa bisa aku katakan bahwa drama ini sukses? Tentu!

* * *

o

O

o

Plaaaak..! Suara telapak tanganku melayang ke sebuah objek, pipi Shikamaru. Seperti ucapanku sebelumnya, bahwa aku akan menamparnya setelah memberikan ciumanku. Shikamaru yang menerima tamparanku hanya dapat mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena ciuman dari telapak tangan kananku. Mau membalas, tidak mungkin! Ia itu bukan seorang banci yang akan membalas tamparan seorang gadis, jadi aman saja bila aku menamparnya sesekali. Apalagi ini timing yang tepat.

Ini sudah sekitar jam tujuh malam, acaraku pun telah selesai dari dua jam yang lalu. Tapi anehnya aku tetap saja mengenakan gaun pengantinku, entah mengapa. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia tidak melepaskan tuxedonya karena ada alasan lain. Orang-orang dari _Wedding Organizer_ pun lebih memilih pulang, dan besok kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membereskan perlengkapan yang tadinya tertata rapi di pestaku.

Tenang saja, aku melakukan tindakan kasar untuk suamiku tanpa ada satu pun yang melihatnya. Sekarang kami berdua berada didalam kamarku dengan pintu terkunci rapat.

"Sakitnya..!"keluh Shikamaru, yang kutanggapi dengan pandangan mata meremehkan.

"Itu sebanding dengan apa yang tadi kau dapatkan!" balasku, sama sekali tak mau kalah.

"Kau sendiri yang terlalu kreatif, aku tidak ada menyuruhmu untuk menciumku." Eeh, ia menyalahkaku sekarang. Enak saja, pintar-pintarnya ia berkelit, bukankah ucapannya mengingatkan pesan Asuma-sensei itu yang membuatku nekat melakukannya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang..."

Tok..tok..tok..! Ketukan pintu dari luar kamarku jelas menginterupsi perkataanku. Secara bersamaan aku dan Shikamaru mengarahkan pandangan dari asal muasal suara. Aku berjalan, membukakan kunci yang menahan, dan memutar kenop pintuku. Kudapati kakak tertuaku berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyuman andalannya. Sesaat ia menggaruk tengkuknya, ragu untuk mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku tidak menggangukan?"tanyanya yang jelas hanya sebuah intermezzo belaka, yang langsung kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku hanya disuruh ibu mengantarkan baju ganti buat Shikamaru, karena ia pasti tidak membawa baju ganti." kakak tertuaku menuturkan alasan keberadaannya didepanku, sambil memberikan beberapa lembar pakaian baru. Benar juga, ini pernikahan dadakan. Mana mungkin Shikamaru mempersiapkan diri dengan membawa pakaiannya yang lain. Jangankan itu, berfirasat akan menjadi mempelai pria hari ini saja mungkin tidak. Maka, sedari tadi ia terus mengenakan perlengkapan tuxedonya.

Kuambil barang-barang yang diserahkan Kakashi-nii, setelah itu ia membalikan badan-nya untuk pergi. Selangkah, dua langkah, dilangkah yang ketiga ia kembali menghadap kearahku, "Setelah kalian selesai berganti pakaian, turunlah kebawah. Kami semua menunggu kalian!" Pesan terakhir kakak-ku sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kututup pintuku dan langsung saja kulemparkan baju yang diberikan Kakashi-nii pada Shikamaru. Ia dengan tanggap menangkapnya, "Mandi sana kau duluan!" perintahku sambil kembali menyilangkan kedua lenganku di depan dada. Shikamaru merespon suruhanku dengan berucap mantra andalannya _'mendokusai'_, setelah itu berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan membawa pakaian yang ia terima.

Sekitar duapuluh menit berlalu, Shikamaru keluar dengan memakai baju yang baru ia terima tadi. Rembesan air masih terlihat baju kaosnya yang berwarna _brown chocolate_ itu, sedangkan celana jeans selutut dibawahnya memberikan kesan ia sangat kasual. Apa yang terjadi denganku, tiba-tiba saja aku tersenyum dari atas kasurku sambil terus menatapnya menyisiri rambut, mengikat kembali rambutnya hingga bermotif buah nanas.

Dalam hati aku ingin berujar...

_"I sexy, and i know it!"_ Shikamaru berkata tanpa sekalipun menoleh kearahku, ia malah menyeringai dihadapan cermin didepannya. Aku yakin, dari pantulan cermin itu pula ia mendapatiku yang terus saja mengamatinya. Sial! Jenius sekali dia. Aku yang merasa harga diriku diujung tanduk karena ketahuan mengaguminya, serta-merta memberikan tatapan sarkatis khasku.

"Iih, jadi orang gak perlu segitu juga kali..! Biasa aja." alasan yang kuberikan sambil membuang arah pandanganku keobjek lain. Shikamaru berbalik kearahku, ia memasuk-kan kedua tangannya dimasing-masing saku celananya, memberikan _a little smirk_ padaku. Ia lantas menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja riasku, sembari terus saja mempertahankan seringai menyebalkannya itu.

"Apa? " tanyaku dengan nada yang sengaja ku buat-buat kasar untuk didengar. Shikamaru menjawab dengan mengendik-kan kedua bahunya secara bersamaan. Gerak bibir bawahnya yang sengaja ia majukan ke depan, membantunya bersikap nampak cuek.

"Kau mau sampai kapan duduk disitu, kau lupa dengan yang dikatakan kakakmu tadi?"

Aku bukan lupa, hanya saja ragu untuk beranjak. Karena aku sangat yakin, ia akan berpikir bahwa aku malu didapatinya ketahuan terus saja menatapinya seperti tadi. Dan bila aku pontang-panting ke kamar mandi, berani aku jamin ia akan semakin besar kepala.

Aku beranjak dari duduk-ku untuk berdiri, sebelum melangkah dengan sengaja ku lepaskan gaunku sehingga hanya menyisakan _tank-top_ berwarna hitam dan celana pendek duapuluh senti diatas lutut. Berjalan mendekatinya, saat tinggal satu langkah lagi tepat tubuhku akan bertubrukan dengannya, dengan gaya anggun aku mengubah arah kakiku, lalu rambut panjangku yang sengaja kukibaskan ke arahnya. Balas dendam!

_Sure, i really looks so elegant! Right?_

_"You so hot..!" _kata Shikamaru yang terdengar seperti dibuat-buat untuk mengejek-ku. Aku tak peduli, memasuki kamar mandi dan ku berikan ia sebuah debaman pintu. Dari dalam kamar mandi, kudengar langkah Shikamaru berjalan, sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka dan kembali tertutup membuatku yakin bahwa ia baru saja meninggalkan kamarku. Aku sendiri di kamar mandi tak henti-hentinya mengerutui orang yang baru beberapa jam tadi menjadi suamiku.

Nanas sialan..! Anak rusa brengsek! _Mendokusai _tidak bermutu..! Aku terus saja mengumpat di kamar mandi dengan tiga kalimat yang selalu kuucapkan itu. Seumur-umur aku menjalani hubungan dengan Sai, tidak pernah sekalipun aku bersikap seperti ini. Dia benar-benar berhasil membuatku naik pitam.

Hampir sejam aku di kamar mandi, begitu aku keluar memang tidak kutemukan sosok Shikamaru. Bergegas aku langsung memakai pakaian bersih, berdandan seadanya dan ancap keluar dari kamarku. Begitu aku menginjak-kan kakiku di anak tangga yang terakhir, kudapati semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga mengarahkan pandangan padaku.

Aku menempatkan posisi duduk disebelah Shikamaru yang saat itu duduk berhadapan dengan ayah, ibu dan kedua kakak-ku. Ia seperti sedang di introgasi oleh agen _Federal Bureau of Investigation_ saja. Setelah tepat aku mendudukan diri, secara bersamaan kakak ipar, ibu, ibu mertuaku malah beranjak pergi. Menyisakan aku, suami, ayah yang memangku tubuh kecil Kirei, kedua kakak dan ayah mertuaku.

Aku tak mampu bersuara apa-apa, "aku tahu pernikahan kalian ini serba mendadak, tapi aku harap kalian bisa menjalani status sebagai sebuah keluarga baru seperti layaknya." ayahku membuka pembicaraan.

"Kami harap kalian bisa bersikap sewajarnya sebagai suami-istri," tambah saudara tertuaku. Membuatku terpaksa menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku tidak mau saja, beberapa minggu atau bulan kemudian kalian menyerahkan surah perceraian. Itu akan jadi sangat memalukan."

Aku kembali terdiam mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan lagi oleh ayahku, menatapnya dengan sedikit keraguan, "tolong jangan ada kepura-puraan dalam pernikahan kalian."

Pandanganku spontan terarah kepada Shikamaru yang memasang wajah santai, mendengar permintaan dari mertuanya, membuat ia harus kembali menyunggingkan senyum manis yang aku tahu itu palsu. Kulihat ia menghela napas pendek, sedikit mengelengkan kepala.

"Haaiii semua..! Kami datang lagi." Bukan suara Shikamaru yang terdengar, melainkan keluarga Uzumaki itu kembali mengunjungi kediamanku. Untuk apa mereka malam-malam setelah seharian dirumahku kembali lagi, dan Sakura, apa ia tidak memperdulikan kandungannya? Kedua pasang suami-istri yang datang tanpa undangan itu pun memposisikan diri masing-masing disebelahku dan Shikamaru.

"_Give me five,man!"_ pinta Naruto di sebelah Shikamaru dengan tangan terangkat menunggu tepukan telapak tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru seperti sudah hapal dengan kebiasan pria hiperaktif itu, hanya memberikan tepukan tangan yang minta Naruto. Hening sesaat, "ingat Shikamaru statusmu sebagai..."

"Tenang saja ayah, tidak akan ada kepalsuan. Pada dasarnya pernikahan ini memang aku harapkan, karena..." Shikamaru menggantung ucapannya yang tadi menyela perkataan ayahnya sendiri, ia menatapku dan tersenyum manis.

"Karena aku memang mencintai, Ino."

Astaagaa..! Aku yang ikut mendengar kalimat yang disampaikan Shikamaru, tak dapat menutupi keherananku. Aku terkejut, dengan kontan aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan sebelah kananku. Lucunya, Sakura dan suaminya pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Jadi, selama ini Shikamaru mencintaiku? Waah, berarti aku punya fans diam-diam! Aku memalingkan wajahku keobjek hidup dihadapanku, kulihati keempat orang dewasa itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu, cepat berikan aku cucu yaa Shikamaru! Jujur saja, aku iri pada Inoichi yang telah memiliki lebih dahulu." ayah Shikamaru berkata sambil menunjuk kearah Kirei yang tentunya tidak akan mengerti pembicaraan orang tua ini, ucapan-nya yang tadi langsung disambut tawa beberapa orang disekelilingku termasuk Shikamaru.

Selanjutnya, meraka kembali melanjutkan perbincangan yang sudah tidak masuk dalam perhatianku. Sedari tadi otak-ku terus memikirkan kata-kata Shikamaru, bahwa ia memang mencintaiku.

* * *

o

O

o

Aku terduduk sendiri di kamarku, dengan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Otak-ku masih saja memikirkan kata-kata Shikamaru yang beberapa jam tadi kudengar. Ini sudah menunjukan hampir jam sebelas malam, dan aku sudah meninggalkan ruang tamu sekitar satu jam yang lalu dengan alasan lelah. Jujur, aku sedikit besar kepala mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tadi, ia mengatakannya tanpa ironi sama sekali. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku katakan, kalau itu masih juga berupa akting, maka ia benar-benar pantas dihadiahi piala Oscar.

Kreet..!Pintu yang memang sengaja tak kukunci itu terbuka, Shikamaru dari arah luar memasuki kamarku dan kembali menutup pintu itu, namun tidak menguncinya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Aku kembali tak mampu bersuara apa-apa, kau bingung harus mengatakan apa padanya. Ragu, benar-benar tidak yakin.

"Jangan percaya apa yang kukatakan tadi pada mereka" Shikamaru tiba-tiba berkata, aku yakin ia bisa membaca raut gugupku.

"Kau tidak berharap aku mengakui pernikahan kita yang kuanggap drama, dan membuat mereka semua menghajarku kan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Itu berhasil membuatku sedikit tertawa pelan. Padahal aku sudah besar kepala, tahunya ia malah berdusta semata. Sesaat ku tatap Shikamaru, ia pun membalasku dengan cara yang sama, tak lama ia tersenyum.

"Aku bohong!" tak perlu diperjelas, aku juga sudah tahu. Aku kini bisa bernapas dengan lega, hal itu benar-benar dapat membuatku bisa bersikap wajar. Aku tahu, tentunya tidak sopan bersikap seenaknya pada seseorang yang mencintaiku, dan fakta darinya bisa kembali membuatku bertingkah yang merepotkan lagi bagi Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lakukan apa yang mereka minta." Shikamaru kembali bersuara, ia berdiri dan memundurkan satu langkah ke belakangnya. Dan yang membuatku kembali terkaget, saat ia melepaskan baju kaosnya dan membuang kesembarang arah.

"Kau mau apa?"tanyaku dengan sangat kalang-kabut.

"Membuat mereka mempercayai bahwa, pernikahan kita berjalan selayaknya."

Rasanya napasku terhenti sesaat, apalagi ketika Shikamaru bergegas menaiki ranjangku, dengan tangan yang ia silangkan ke depan dada, ia menatapku dengan seringaian yang begitu menakutkan untukku.

Jangan sembarangan Shikamaru, kau menciumku saja sudah kutampar. Apabila kau mau melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada sebuah ciuman, percayalah aku akan membunuhmu!

_To Be Continued...!_

* * *

**A/N:**

Aaaaaccchh...! apa yang saya tulis buat chapter tiga ini?! Gajelaaassss...! Maaf bila membosankan.#histeris tepat didepan notebook.

Okeee..! awalnya Alleth ga mau ngelanjutin drama pernikahan ino, mau langsung kebagian sesi ia menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang istri dari pahlawan bodoh. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ada beberapa bagian penting untuk chapter selanjutnya yang harus ditampilkan dalam chapter ini. Sekali lagi ,mohon maaf untuk beberapa adegan yang maksa banget.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya sudah Alleth jadwalkan mengenai ino yang harus pindah mengikuti suaminya. Setelah chapter ini, sementara ini Alleth mau focus dulu ke _Crazy 22 Hours_ dan tentunya _Sweet September_. Cuma bila banyak review yang saya terima untuk fic ini, maka prioritas saya adalah chapter selanjutnya untuk _Crazy 22 Hours_ dan fic ini.

Biar bagaimana pun, Alleth sadar bahwa fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Jadi, saya minta tolong pada semua yang telah membaca fic Alleth ini untuk memberikan tanggapan mengenai kekurangan, apa saja yang harus diperbaiki, dan juga motivasi-nya yaa? #ngarep akut!

So, review pleaseee...


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumya Alleth mau ngucapkan terimakasih dulu kepada teman-teman yang sudah memberikan review untuk chapter tiga _Foolish Heroic_ : **Natsuya32**(especially for chapter two), **zeroplus, Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, Flo Deveraux, Hee-RinA, Puput mochito, KENzeira, jump-an, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, Zi Kriany, Saqee-chan,Yola-ShikaIno, F Ichinoyomi, Chika, kaname, nianara, NaMIKAze Nara, minori hikaru, Air Mata Bebek, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, yusagie, Guest.**

Saya mohon maaf bila ada yang tertinggal, karena sungguh itu faktor ketidak sengajaan dan kecerobohan tingkat tinggi yang saya miliki.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk semua saran dan semangatnya yang membuat Alleth punya alasan tepat untuk melanjutkan _Foolish Heroic_ ini.

_And next, Hope you all like this Chapter..!_

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Com-Rom(Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary : aksi heroik pertamamu, melindungiku dari terjangan bola yang meleset ke ring. Dan itu benar-benar sebuah kebodohan karena membuat kita berdua menjadi bahan gosip _top news_ oleh warga sekolah selama duduk dibangku SMA. Lalu kini apa kau akan melakukan bentuk tindakan heroik bodoh untuk kedua kalinya?!

* * *

Shikamaru.

Mencoba menerangkan tentangnya, sama seperti menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya ada dalam sebuah buku, yang isinya tidak pernah kau baca, penjelasannya tidak pernah kau dapat, nama pengarangnya tidak kau tahu sama sekali, bahkan referensinya tidak akan bisa kau dapatkan dari media apapun.

Yaaa... Serumit itulah dia!

**_Foolish Heroic_**

Aku tertegun, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan pria Nara di hadapanku saat ini. Ia sendiri terus saja mempertahankan seringai iblisnya itu. Mengerikan! Ia seperti siap melakukan hal buruk apa saja. Masih terngiang beberapa kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkanya, itu sukses membuatku bergindik. Kuberikan ia senyum masam, sembari menggelengkan kepala dengan frekuensi pelan. Benar-benar menunjukan padanya expresi yang mudah ditebak, bahwa aku tidak mempercayai apa yang baru kudengar darinya.

"Kau mau apa?" ulangku sekali lagi, menaikan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhku untuk lebih luas cakupan lindungnya. Ia malah berdesis, menaruh telunjuk jemari kananya tepat di depan bibir, tanda memintaku menurunkan volume suara. Tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya, yang jelas nampak sekali ia ingin percakapan ini tidak terdengar hingga keluar ruangan.

"Sudah kukatakan, untuk membuat semua orang percaya bahwa pernikahan ini berjalan selayaknya." mendengar jawabannya, tak ubah membuatku semakin terperanjat, bisanya ia berkata seperti itu setelah mengaku tidak mencintaiku.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Shikamaru! Mana aku mau bercinta denganmu," jawabku terang-terangan, aku sudah berkata dengan desibel suara yang rendah sesuai pintanya. Mendapati aku berujar seperti itu, ia malah menunjukan expresi bingung, lantas tersenyum tipis dengan raut heran.

"Bercinta?" Shikamaru berbalik bertanya, dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Ia seperti tidak menyangka aku akan berpikir hingga kesana. Kurespon ia dengan sebuah anggukan yakin, ditambah lagi gembungan kedua pipiku.

"Astagaaa..!"

Sekarang, malah kau yang memasang tampang heran. Kulihat ia mendudukan diri di hadapanku, bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "kau pikir membuat orang lain percaya, harus benar-benar melakukannya?"

Aku tak mengerti, "maksudmu?" Aku meminta sebuah klarifikasi padanya, berharap ia akan menjelaskan hingga ke akar-akarnya padaku.

"Kita pura-pura bercinta." sial! Hanya itu kalimat yang Shikamaru berikan.

"Haah?"

"Yaaa...setidaknya mampu membuat mereka yakin, meski yang ada kebohongan," tambahnya. Makin membuat aku tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran lelaki yang baru saja beberapa jam tadi sah sebagai suamiku. Okee..! Kami suami –istri, dengan penuh penekanan kuakui sekarang aku nyonya Nara, masalah hubungan intim itu pastinya biasa. Persoalan pentingnya adalah, aku tidak akan bercinta dengan pria asing walau ia suamiku sendiri.

"Maksud dari pura-pura bercinta itu, apa?"

"Kita seolah-olah sedang bercinta, dengan..."ia menahan ucapan selanjutnya, sengaja menggantungkan untuk memberi sebuah penekanan, " Yaaahh, auuuw, yeaaahh, aahhh atau apa saja..!" ia malah menucapkan kata-kata yang sangat familiar untuk di dengar ketika berhubungan intim, aku menggeleng pelan.

"Buat apa? Kalau cuma untuk membuat orang lain yakin, kita bisa berbohong dengan cukup mengatakan. Tidak harus _role play _segala, kan?"

Shikamaru terlihat menghela napas pelan, "mereka tidak sebodoh itu, Ino." apalagi sih? Aku semakin jauh dari kata mengerti dari percakapan ini. Shikamaru beranjak berdiri, lalu turun dari atas kasurku. Memasukan kedua tangan-nya dimasing-masing saku celananya. Mengangguk pelan, sambil kembali menghela napas pendek. Kuberikan ia sebuah raut wajah yang tidak paham dengan arus pembicaraan ini.

Bukannya menjawab, suamiku malah kembali mengambil bajunya untuk ia kenakan, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati pintu. Ia sudah memegang knop, kembali mengarahkan indera visualnya padaku. Meletakan jemari yang sama di depan bibir seperti saat ia memintaku menurunkan tingkat desibel suara, memutar knop dengan pelan, membuka pintu secara perlahan.

Astaaagaa...! Aku langsung terkaget pelan saat mendapati beberapa orang yang saat ini tepat berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Mei-nee, Dei-nii, Sakura, Naruto, ibu, ibu mertua, bahkan kakak tertuaku pun terkaget karena seperti ketahuan basah sedang menguping. Apaa? Menguping? Jadi, ini maksud Shikamaru?

"Eeh... Shikamaru?!" tegur Naruto, dengan cengir andalan miliknya. Serentak, semua orang yang ada disitu langsung memberikan senyuman termanis yang mereka miliki pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru kudengar untuk kesekian kalinya menghela napas pendek, membalas senyuman yang didapatnya. Aku sendiri, hanya mampu menahan tawa sekuat yang kumampu. Pastinya, saat ini mereka semua malu sekali!

"Ada apa?" intermezzo Shikamaru, ia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Semua orang malah makin gelagapan menerima pertanyaan itu.

"Kami datang hanya ingin memberikan ini." Sakura menjawab dengan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Shikamaru, "itu hadiah pernikahan untuk Ino. Saat acara, aku meninggalkanya di rumah. Makanya, aku dan Naruto kembali kesini." Alasan yang sama sekali tidak logis. Rasanya, tidak perlu menjadi manusia sejenius Shikamaru untuk menyadarinya.

Shikamaru meresponi perkataan Sakura dengan menganguk pelan, tanganya terangkat untuk menerima kado dari sahabatku, "sungguh, hanya untuk memberikan ini?" skakmat kalian! Mereka kulihat semakin gelagapan ketika Shikamaru memberi pertanyaan beracun tadi. Saling lirik satu sama lain, "kami juga ingin mengucapkan selamat malam." Sekarang tuan Uzumaki juga ikut-ikutan memberi rasionalisasi, dibantu dengan anggukan masal dari orang-orang di dekatnya. Shikamaru perlahan mengikuti anggukan yang diterimanya, sambil terus mempertahankan senyum tanpa rasa.

"Selamat malam, Inoo..!" ucap kakak tertuaku sembari melambaikan tangan padaku, dan secara spontan seluruh orang yang tentunya minus Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama. Berkata ' selamat malam' untuk-ku, dengan lambai tangan pelan.

"Sudah?" tanya Shikamaru, kontan seluruh netra yang sebelumnya menatap ke arahku kini berpaling padanya. Mereka kembali memberikan anggukan paksa, tersenyum hambar, membalikan badan secara jama'ah, berjalan satu persatu meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Blaam..! Suara pintu yang barus saja ditutup oleh Shikamaru, dengan tawa pelan ia mendekatiku, melempar apa yang baru ia dapat dari Sakura padaku. Aku ancap menerima sebuah kado dengan bungkus berwarna merah jambu dengan pita lucu ditiap sisinya. Kubuka kado itu, dan yang aku temukan mampu membuatku terperangah.

Sebuah lingerie berwarna merah marun, dengan dada yang lumayan terexpos bebas. Benar-benar mengerikan hadiah ini. Aku juga menemukan sebuah _note_, yang jelas sekali itu tulisan tangan sahabatku.

**_From:_**** Sakura ****_and_**** Naruto**

'Dipakai yaaaa, Inoooo..?! Aku yakin suamimu akan berkata bahwa kau begitu _hot_, dan kalau bisa aku _request_ dua anak saja darimu.

Ingat, dua anak saja!'

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menahan tawa karena membaca pesan tertulis ini. Kututup mulutku dengan guling besar, Shikamaru hanya terkekeh pelan mendapatinya. Sekarang, aku mengerti bahwa kami memang harus melakukan hal bodoh yang tadi dikatakan Shikamaru.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku, Shikamaru kembali berpikir sesaat.

"Pakai lingerie itu!" itu kalimat pertama yang ia berikan. Aku langsung melepas baju kaosku, tidak peduli ia mendapatiku dengan hanya bra di tubuh atasku, mengenakan hadiah yang yang diberikan Sakura. Membuat tubuhku saat ini terbalut lingerie merah marun dan celana jeans pendek.

" Sekarang, mengeranglah!" perintah kedua yang kuterima darinya. Mengerang, yang aku sendiri bingung bagaimana melakukanya. Aku terdiam sebentar, sembari menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali, tanda aku tidak mengerti. Shikamaru menghela napas pelan, lantas mencubit lenganku.

"Aaahh...ahhh...! Aaahhhh..!" akhirnya aku bisa mengerang, seketika mendengarku bersuara begitu Shikamaru tersenyum dengan anggukan kepala, mengartikan bahwa itulah yang harus kulakukan. Seperti yang ia kodekan, maka aku terus saja mendesah tidak karuan.

"Ooohh..yeaaahh..!" tambah Shikamaru, ia bahkan menaikan dirinya ke atas kasurku. Spontan, aku mengikutinya untuk berdiri, kami berdua lantas secara bersamaan meloncat-loncat tidak jelas.

Braaakk..! Aku sengaja lempar bantal ke arah pintu, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang terjadi di dalam sini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar berantakan. Shikamaru memukul lenganku, dan langsung saja kusambut dengan erangan berdesibel tinggi, yang kubelas melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Gila! Kami seperti tidak habis akal untuk mengelabui, terus saja melompat-lompatkan diri, sesekali memukul dinding terdekat kasur.

"Yeaaahh..._so ecstatic_!" aku berkata, sengaja dengan volume suara yang besar.

"_Ec-ecstatic?"_ bisik Shikamaru, berhenti melompatkan diri dan memberikan tatapan heran padaku, membuatku jadi mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Kuhela napas pelan, aku sadar bahwa yang kukatakan tidak ada sangkut pautnya.

"Sudahlah..!" ucapku, lalu kembali melakukan kegiatan tidak waras yang sama.

Oke.! Aku rasa sudah cukup kami mengerang tidak karuan, mengatakan kata-kata yang sepertinya di luar ranah normal, mengelurkan suara-suara aneh. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, berhadapan dengan Shikamaru, memberikannya sebuah senyuman manis. Ia sendiri hanya terdiam saat kedua tanganku memegang masing-masing pundaknya. Aku yakin ini saat yang tepat untuk tindakan_ finish_. Aku masih tersenyum, sambil mengarahkan pukulan lutut kananku pada perutnya.

"Aaaaacch..achhhhh..! Ooowwwhhh...ahhhh..!"Shikamaru sekarang yang mendesah, memberikan suara seksi seolah ia baru saja menyelesaikan hasratnya. Yups...! Biasanya disebut dengan klimaks, dan aku mempelajarinya hal itu dari video-video porno yang biasa kutonton dengan sakura.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, langsung kududukan tubuh sambil menutup mulutku dengan guling, mencoba menghilangkan suara tawa. Shikamaru sendiri seperti bersimpuh dengan tangan memeluk perutnya.

Aku yakin, orang yang mendengarkan pasti akan berpikir Shikamaru dalam masa-masa menyenangkan. Salah, karena yang ada suamiku itu malah menahan sakit disalah satu bagian tubuhnya. _Poor my husband!_

Shikamaru kulihat menarik napas panjang, menghembuskan secara perlahan. Ia kembali bisa mendudukan tubuhnya dengan wajar, membuatku percaya bahwa rasa sakitnya telah sedikit meredam. Ia turun dari ranjangku, mengacak-acak ikatan rambutnya sendiri yang tentu aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia kembali menghela napas pendek sembari melepas bajunya, melempar ke atas kasurku, lalu berjalan mendekati pintu, mengambil bantal yang tadi kulemparkan, dan dalam hitungan detik ia membuka pintu secara mengagetkan.

Hebat..! Kami kembali mendapati orang-orang yang sama seperti sebelumnya, bahkan kini ayah dan ayah mertuaku ikut bergabung. Mereka semua memasang tampang terkejut setengah mati melihat Shikamaru, saling lirik satu sama lain, mencoba mencari sebuah rasionalisasi yang tepat untuk diberikan pada Shikamaru.

"Ka-kami tidak menguping kok..!" suara Naruto yang pertama kali terdengar, yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan keras di pundaknya oleh nyonya Uzumaki. Shikamaru hanya diam saja, memberikan tatapan yang begitu santainya.

"Begini, ayah lupa mengatakan selamat malam untuk kalian." Sekarang malah ayahku yang memberikan alasan yang begitu terdengar bodoh.

"Tidak tahu, kenapa mereka ini ikut-ikutan," tambah ayahku. Ia seperti sedang menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri sambil menunjuk orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku datang hanya untuk mengingatkan Inoichi, bahwa ini sudah malam," kini ayah mertuaku juga mencari penyelamatan khusus diri sendiri. Shikamaru menanggapi semua alasan itu dengan anggukan pelan. Mereka sendiri, bukanya sadar untuk segera menjauh malah memberikan atensinya padaku yang saat ini duduk di kasur, memamerkan lingerie dari Sakura, dengan bagian bawah yang sebenarnya memakai jeans kututupi dengan selimut.

Shikamaru tersenyum manis, menganggukan kepala tanda pamit lalu menutup pintu, yang kali ini ia menguncinya. Membiarkan orang-orang di luar sana untuk sadar diri dan pergi dengan sendirinya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, duduk di tepi ranjang dengan menahan tawa. Aku tersenyum padanya, tidak menyangka hal bodoh ini akan kulakukan.

Sunguh, seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah merasa seaneh ini. Aku kembali sesaat mengingat masa-masa yang kulalui sebagai kekasih Sai, ia berbeda dengan Shikamaru. Sai begitu _to the point_ dan tidak akan memikirkan hal bodoh seperti ini. Aku menundukan kepalaku, entah kenapa sepertinya saat ini aku bisa sedikit menerima kenyataan mengenai Shikamaru adalah pahlawan bodoh yang dikirim tuhan.

_Him is my foolish heroic..!_

* * *

o

O

o

Aku sedikit mengerang, pandanganku masih belum menerima pantulan objek dengan sempurna. Kurentangkan kedua tanganku, guna merenggangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku. Perlahan, aku mendudukan diri dari pembaringanku, sedikit menghela napas pendek, dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku.

Tepat di sudut lain kasurku, aku menemukan sosok yang kurang dari duapuluh empat jam menjadi tidak asing bagiku. Shikamaru, suamiku. Ia tertidur di sebelahku dengan arah hadapan padaku, tidurnya benar-benar terlihat damai. Aku ingat, Shikamaru ini orang yang sangat mencintai tidur, tentu membangunkanya akan memakan tenaga ekstra. Kualihkan pandanganku pada jam dinding, yang saat ini telah menunjukan jam tujuh lebih beberapa menit.

Kusibak selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh kami berdua, dan alangkah terkejutnya aku mendapati sebelah tangan Shikamaru berada di atas perutku. Aku kembali terdiam, edaran mataku berpindah-pindah dari kiri ke kanan dan kanan ke kiri, berulang-ulang. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja kupukul lenganya, memindahkan dengan agak kasar tanganya kembali kesamping tubuhnya.

Kutepuk-tepuk perutku, seolah membersihkan kotoran yang baru saja mengenaiku. Aku menatap kesal pada orang yang telah sah menjadikanku nyonya keluarga Nara, kusilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, mencoba menstabilkan emosi. Aku sadar, tidak bisa menyalahkanya, karena mungkin saja ia mengangap tidak ada orang di tempat tidur yang sama denganya. Membuatnya merasa memiliki kasur ini sendiri.

"Heeii ... _sleeping ugly_, bangun!" ujarku sambil memukul-mukul pelan lenganya yang tadi di atas perutku,"Bangggguuuuuuuunnnnn...!" tambahku, sembari menarik paksa bajunya. Ia sendiri akhirnya merespon, sedikit mengerang lalu membuka kedua netranya. Memberikan tatapan malasnya padaku, lalu membalikan tubuh untuk kembali tertidur tentunya.

"Heeeeii...! Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat Shikamaru, saatnya sarapan pagi. Kau di rumahku, dan kau harus ikuti aturan di keluargaku!" ucapku sekali lagi, dengan memukul lebih keras pada pundaknya, ia sendiri kali ini sukses terganggu olehku, apalagi saat ku tarik dengan paksa salah satu benda penunjang tidur di bawah kepalanya. Ia spontan mendudukan diri, memberikanku tatapan mengantuk andalanya dan menguap pelan.

"Mandi..!" aku memerintahkanya dengan telunjuk mengarah pada kamar mandi di ruanganku. Ia masih saja meresponku dengan cara yang sama, "Kau saja yang mandi duluan, Ino." ia malah kembali membalikan suruhanku, dan akan sukses membaringkan diri bila tidak secepatnya kutarik tanganya.

"Mandi..!"aku kembali mengatakan titah yang sama, dengan telunjuk mengarah pada tempat yang sama.

"Aku lelah, Ino."

"Lelah habis bercinta denganku? Kau bercanda!" ia hanya diam, sepertinya tidak sedikitpun berniat membalas ucapan sarkatisku.

Beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya, berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tanganya ke udara, jelas sekali bermaksud merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan memberikanku sebuah debaman pintu, yang disusul beberapa saat suara semburan air dari shower. Sepeninggalnya aku tetap terdiam pada posisi yang sama, lalu sedikit bergerak untuk mengambil ponselku yang terletak di meja buffet dekat tempat tidurku.

Mendapati satu messanger masuk di ponselku, yang subjeknya dari Sakura. Aku jadi _jawsdrop_ saat membaca isi pesan yang kuterima. Ia dengan gamblangnya menanyakan seberapa besar milik kebanggaan Shikamaru, dan ia tidak memintaku menyebutkan diameternya, cukup ukuran jari-jarinya saja.

Sahabatku ini bodoh atau apa yaaa? Aku sadar tidak begitu pintar dalam pelajaran trigonometri, aritmatika, gradien, dan sejenisnya tapi aku tidak terlalu bego untuk mengetahui bahwa jari-jari dikalikan dua akan mendapatkan diameter sebuah lingkaran. Kesal, kujawab saja dengan satu kata epic. Rahasia.

Kulihat Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan rembesan air masih tersisa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Jera, kali ini aku tidak lagi memberikan pandangan yang sama seperti tadi malam. Ku alihkan netraku pada objek lain saat ia berdiri di depan cermin meja riasku, menyisiri rambut untuk mengikatnya dengan motif buah nanas. Sesekali kulirik-lirik dia, terus-menerus itu yang kulakukan dengan keadaan stagnan di tempat.

"Berhentilah melirik seperti itu, kau mencurigakan! Lebih baik, kau mandi." ketahuan, mati aku! Ia berkata seperti itu sembari membalikan badan dan menyandarkan diri pada meja riasku. Benar-benar seolah kejadian berulang, ia kembali memberi seringai yang begitu menyebalkan untukku. Okee..! Dia yang menantangku lebih dahulu, jadi maaf bila ada beberapa adegan yang menyerupai semalam.

Aku beranjak dari duduk-ku untuk mendekatinya, tapi masih ada beberapa langkah lagi aku akan benar-benar di hadapanya, dengan anggun aku mengalihkan arah kakiku, sengaja satu tali lingerie yang terpasang di pundak kuturunkan. Memperlihatkan pundak bersih, dengan satu tali bra berwarna hitam yang bertengger. Menggigit bibirku, seolah aku adalah model _Victoria's Secrets_.

Shikamaru tak menanggapiku seperti sebelumnya, ia tetap saja diam mengamati tingkah lakuku hingga kuberikan ia sebuah suara pintu yang tertutup agak kasar. Taklama, dari dalam kamar mandi kudengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup kembali, membuatku yakin Shikamaru sudah pergi meninggalkan kamar ini.

Aku tidak bisa mandi berlama-lama seperti biasanya, karena aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk ikut bergabung sarapan pagi. Secepatnya kuselesaikan kegiatan membersihkan tubuhku, keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil sebuah dress ungu lalu memakainya, dan segera keluar dari kamarku. Berjalan menyusuri anak tangga, lalu langsung menjajakan kaki ke arah ruang makan. Benar saja, kudapati beberapa orang yang semalam tertangkap basah sedang melakukan tindakan usil.

Aku sendiri berusaha untuk tetap santai, sambil mendudukan diri di bangku bersampingan dengan Shikamaru, "Kami pulang dulu, yaa?" terdengar suara Naruto, berniat pamit pada kami.

"Jangan pulang sekarang, ikut sarapan dulu!" ujar ibuku, seraya berdiri dan menarik dua pasangan Uzumaki itu. Memaksa mereka untuk menempatkan diri pada bangku yang tersisa. Keadaan hening sesaat, aku yakin Sakura dan Naruto pasti menghindari suasana seperti ini. Mereka semua bingung untuk mengatakan apa, dan apa yang bisa dikatakan. Bahkan, tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang mau mengambil makanan terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Shikamaru?" Dei-nii akhirnya memberanikan diri, sembari mengambil beberapa lembar roti tawar di meja, yang diikuti dengan personil jahil lainya. Mereka masih saja saling lirik antara satu sama lain. Orang yang mendapatkan tanya mengambil jeda sesaat,"kurasa, besok aku harus kembali ke Konoha. Aku hanya meminta izin kerja sebentar."

Iyaa..! Sekali lagi ini pernikahan mendadak, tentu tidak ada persiapan apapun dari Shikamaru. Pantas saja tenggang waktu yang diberikan untuknya tidak akan melebihi dari tiga hari. Aku diam saja, pikiranku masih terfokus pada persoalan acara mendadak ini.

"Jauh juga tidak Konoha itu?" tanya Sakura, dan mendengar kata Konoha untuk kesekian kalinya membuatku merasa familiar. Rasanya, aku mendengar sebutan itu dari seseorang sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah...

"Hinata, mana Hinata? Mana paman Hiashi dan Hanabi?" aku berkata begitu berhasil mengkoneksikan ingatanku.

"Hinata sudah pulang hari ini, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Neji sendirian di rumah mereka."Kakashi-nii menjawab pertanyaanku, "paman Hiashi dan Hanabi, tentu saat ini sedang berada di kediaman keluarga besar Hyuuga," tambahnya sekali lagi, sebelum menggigit roti berlapis selai anggur.

"Kau bekerja di mana Shikamaru?" ibuku bersuara, ia dengan tangan sibuk mengoleskan selai kacang pada rotinya.

"Rumah sakit Konoha."

"Sebagai..?" ayahku ikut memberi pertanyaan.

"Dokter spesialis kandungan."Bukan suara Shikamaru yang menjawab, tapi ibu mertuaku yang mengatakanya.

"Ino, kau beruntung! Kalau kau hamil, ada Shikamaru yang langsung menanganimu." Sakura berkata dengan wajah berseri. Aku hanya bisa meresponya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, karena bila yang kami lakukan cuma seperti tadi malam, mana mungkin aku bisa hamil.

Eeh...tunggu! Aku tidak berharap, yaa? Tidak!

"Hebat dong, lima tahun kuliah sudah bisa dapat gelar magister sekaligus profesi spesialis _Obgen_..!" ibuku terdengar kagum mendapati Shikamaru yang saat ini menantunya, memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam menuntaskan pendidikan kedokteran yang memang amat sangat sulit.

Ayolah! Siapa yang tidak kenal manusia jenius dengan IQ-200 bernama Shikamaru Nara? Kemampuannya yang seperti itu, lima tahun untuk menyelesaikan gelar magister rasanya begitu tidak mencengangkan bagi orang sepertinya. Berbeda denganku, aku baru saja menuntaskan gelar sarjana dalam bidang yang sama dengan suamiku.

"Kau akan mengikuti suamimu kan, Ino?" _moment_ yang satu ini, ibuku malah mengarahkan pertanyaan padaku, membuat aktivitas makanku seketika terhenti. Kutatap ibuku, maunya menjawab tidak tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakanya.

Aku tersenyum yang kupaksa agar terlihat alami, "Kalau ayah dan ibu mengizinkan, aku pasti akan mengikuti suamiku?" aku berucap, sungguh kali ini aku berharap orang tuaku tidak memberi izin seperti saat mereka tahu aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sai. Ibu dan ayahku tersenyum, nampaknya aku akan kecewa begitu mendapati jawaban yang akan mereka berikan.

"Tentu, kau sekarang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Shikamaru." Tuh kan, aku sudah tahu akan patah hati mendengar ayahku berkata seperti itu.

"Berarti, ini hari terakhir Ino di sini. Huuufttt...!" Sakura berujar lagi, dengan raut cengeng yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya selama mengandung. Kuberikan ia seulas senyum, aku berusaha menutupi perasaan ingin menolak-ku. Jujur saja, sekalipun aku menikahi Sai, aku tidak akan mau pergi jauh. Aku belum siap jauh dari rumah untuk membangun keluarga baru, tapi sekarang mau tidak mau, tetap harus mau.

_Why i'm so unluck?!_

* * *

o

O

o

Aku mendudukan diriku di balkon kamarku, menatap untuk terakhir kalinya pekarangan rumah dari sisi tempat kesukaanku. Aku akan pergi, mungkin untuk waktu yang akan lama. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, aku harus segera berangkat menuju tempat kediaman suamiku, kuhela napas pelan. Rasanya benar-benar berat meninggalkan tempat ini karena dari dulu aku tidak pernah pergi jauh dari jangkauan orang tua maupun saudaraku.

Bukanya aku mau terlalu bergantung, tapi mereka semua yang melarangku untuk pergi di luar penjagaan mereka. Alasanya sekitaran bahwa aku memang sangat manja, aku satu-satunya putri di keluarga ini, dan yang terakhir bahwa anak perempuan memang tidak sepantasnya pergi jauh-jauh. Sekarang, semua alasanyang kubenci itu malah inginku pakai di detik-detik ini, untuk menyelamatkanku.

Aku sadar walau tanpa membalikan tubuh, seseorang berjalan mendekatiku dan sekarang berdiri di sampingku. Dei-nii, ia tersenyum ke arah apa yang menjadi objek netraku.

"Untung aku datang kepernikahanmu," ia memulai membuka sesi percakapan. Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai respon awalku.

"Senangnya begitu mengetahui, kau menikah bukan dengan Sai." Itu kalimat selanjutnya, sukses membuat senyum yang rampung di wajahku menghilang. Aku lantas menggerakan tubuhku agar menghadap padanya.

"Iyaa..! Gara-gara kakak tidak merestui hubunganku, membuat Sai jadi membatalkan pernikahan ini."Aku semerta-merta menyalahkan kakak keduaku ini. Dei-nii tertegun, mengalihkan netranya padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba aku merasa marahku membuncah dan menyalahkanya.

"Kalau saja kakak merestui, mungkin yang ada tidak seperti ini!"

"Loh, kok jadi aku yang salah?"

"Iihhhh..!"kesal aku menengar kakak keduaku itu memberikan pertanyaan itu, langsung saja kubuang arah mukaku darinya. Benar-benar kesal. Dei-nii langsung beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Kusadari, ini salah. Tidak sepantasnya aku menyalahkan orang lain dari semua yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Aku belum sepenuhnya menerima realitas, sehingga lebih memilih untuk melimpahkan kekesalan pada orang lain. Aku tetap bungkam hingga kusadari objek hidup baru di sebelahku. Sakura.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Ino. Tiap hari telpon dan _chating_ yaa?" Aku sedikit melirik ke raut Sakura, lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu, ini kompilasi kita berdua agar kau selalu mengingatku." nampaknya untuk yang satu ini benar-benar berlebihan, aku tidak mengerti arti kata kompilasi antara aku dan ia, sampai ia menunjukan sebuah benda padaku.

"Kompilasi apanya?" aku bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah boneka babi berwarna merah jambu di tanganya.

" Yaa! Merah muda untuk-ku, dan _pig_ untukmu."

Jleb! Bagai ada sebuah kunai beracun tepat menusuk jantungku. Teganya Sakura berkata seperti itu, apa tidak ada yang lebih baik apa? Mana aku kena bagian yang jeleknya pula. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa pada wanita yang saat ini tengah memasuki hamil tua, kuterima _icon_ yang katanya mewakili kami berdua. Rasa kesalku jadi kuadrat, tapi aku tidak bisa melampiaskan pada Sakura dalam keadaanya saat ini. Sakura memeluk-ku. Aku yakin bila saat ini ia tidak berstatus istri orang, atau sedang mengandung ia pasti akan mengikutiku.

"Bayimu perempuan atau laki-laki?"kurasakan ia menggeleng sebagai jawabanya,"Aku tidak jadi melihatnya di USG, aku ingin tahu saat ia lahir nanti saja." Sakura menjawab seraya melepaskan rengkuhanya.

"Saat aku melahirkan nanti kau ada disini yaa, Ino?" ia meminta, dan kuangukan kepadanya sebagai tanda bahwa aku berjanji ketika persalinanya aku akan di dekatnya.

"Ino..!"Panggil Mei-nee, ia datang dengan menggendong Kirei yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Membuatku memberikan atensi penuh padanya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk, memberikan kode bahwa ini sudah saatnya aku pergi bersama Shikamaru. Kubalas dengan cara yang sama. Ditemani Sakura dan Mei-nee, aku berjalan meninggalkan kamarku dengan membawa beberapa koper besar.

Rencana kepergianku mengunakan mobilku, hal ini terjadi bukan karena tidak ada sarana transportasi lain yang lebih baik. Semua beralasan agar aku bisa menikmati perjalanan yang katanya saat menyenangkan, dengan suguhan pemandang yang indah. Aku menurut saja, lagipula aku memang sedari awal tidak bisa menolak.

Aku menarik pintu mobil penumpang di belakang kemudi mobil, yang saat ini diserahkan pada Kakashi-nii sebagai supir pribadi kami. Ia yang sesampainya disana nanti, akan pulang dengan menaiki pesawat dan meninggalkan mobil untuk-ku. Orang tuaku bisa saja menyuruh salah satu sopir untuk mengantarkan aku dan Shikamaru, tapi alasan kekhawatiran mereka membuat Kakashi-nii mau bersusah-susah. Aku benar-benar dimanja dalam keluarga ini, jadi tidak perlu merasa rancu.

Masih sempat aku memberikan tatapan pada orang-orang terdekatku, hampir menangis rasanya. Tangan kananku memeluk boneka _piggy_ pemberian Sakura, sedangkan tangan kiriku terlambai pada mereka semua. Jam masih menunjukan pukul enam pagi, hari yang dingin menjadi lebih dingin bagiku saat ini.

"Saatnya berangkat, Ino." tegur Shikamaru yang sudah mendudukan diri dalam mobil, aku semakin tidak punya alasan untuk berlama-lama. Aku memasuki mobil dan menutup pintunya, duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Ketika mobil sudah berjalan menjauh, aku tetap sempat beberapa kali menengok ke arah belakang, yang kudapati mereka masih saja melambaikan tangan.

Tepat, apa yang yang kudengar bahwa menikmati perjalan darat itu jauh lebih menyenangkan. Selama perjalanan, aku melihat-lihat pemandangan yang luar biasa. Hingga sering kali Kakashi-nii menghentikan jalanya mobil karena mengikuti permintaanku untuk mengabadikan di kamera digital yang kubawa. Shikamaru mau atau tidak, ia juga ikut berpartisipasi, saat aku memintanya memotretkan aku dan Kakashi-nii, atau bahkan ikut berpose karena pintaku.

Konoha, kota kecil yang katanya sangat indah menjadi tujuan kami. Kotanya memang sangat asing bagiku, tapi setidaknya aku merasa senang karena disana ada salah satu koloniku. Hinata, aku sengaja meminta semua orang untuk merahasiakan kepergianku ke kota ini padanya.

Lelah, aku tanpa sadar terlelap. Begitu tersadar, aku baru tahu sedari tadi aku bersandar pada pundak Shikamaru, sedangkan ia sendiri menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya pada boneka babiku. Sebelas jam perjalan karena seringnya perjalanan kami stagnan membuat perjalan semakin lama. Aku sampai pada sebuah perumahan, yang saat akan memasukinya akan bertemu sebuah gapura besar bertuliskan _Konoha- Residence_.

Pada perumahan ini, terdiri beberapa blok. Dari blok M, karena tepat di depan rumah-rumahnya ada ruas jalan besar untuk datang dan pergi yang menyerupai huruf M, sampai blok yang terakhir yang itu E. Rumah Shikamaru sendiri berada pada blok C, tepatnya nomor enampuluh lima.

Kudapati sebuah rumah minimalis yang cantik, berlantai satu dengan taman kecil, sebuah kolam ikan kecil tepat di dekat bangku santai ukiran khusus dari bahan yang sama untuk membangun rumah, dan sebuah garasi yang cukup untuk dua mobil.

"Orang tuamu tinggal disini juga, Shikamaru?"tanya Kakashi-nii sambil membantu-bantu mengemasi barang-barang.

"Tidak, mereka tinggal di Tokyo. Ibuku datang kemari sekitar tiga atau empat minggu, untuk menjenguk-ku."

Aku baru tahu, ternyata disini Shikamaru pun merantau. Aku jadi tidak mengerti, ia pintar dan tentu mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan disana sebagai dokter. Tentunya, tidak ada rumah sakit yang akan menolak memperkerjakanya kan?

Barang-barang sudah berada dalam rumah, kami semua untuk sementara mengistirahatkan diri di ruang tamu. Selanjutnya aku mulai beradaptasi dengan rumah ini, dari ruang tamu hingga dapur. Setiap sisi rumah sudah ku-eksplorasi dari ujung ke ujung. Rumah ini hanya memiliki dua tempat tidur, dapur dengan peralatan lengkap, berabotan rumah yang bisa dikatakan memadai. Lumayan.

Kakashi-nii sendiri pastinya sedang menidurkan diri pada kamar khusus tamu, karena esok atau paling lama lusa ia harus kembali ke Tokyo. Shikamaru sendiri mengajak untuk memasuki kamar miliknya. Aku tidak percaya begitu mendapati kamar yang dulunya khusus Shikamaru, ruangan ini benar-benar nyaman, dan nampak bukan seorang pemalas yang mendiaminya. Rapi dan bersih.

Selamat tinggal kehidupan Yamanaka Ino, selamat datang kehidupan Nara Ino..!

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Aaaaa...! Apa ini?! Apa? Adudududuch..! Apa yang saya buat untuk chapter empat ini? Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan readers. Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan, dan hasilnya tidak seburuk yang saya duga.#histeris depan notebook.

Hooreee..!akhirnya bisa lagi update _Foolish Heroic_ ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena keterlambatan saya dalam melanjutkan cerita ini, karena saya malah lebih fokus pada _Rainbow Classic_, ditambah pula demam yang tak kunjung sembuh.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin sudah masuk pada beberapa bagian penting dan fakta-fakta. Takaran humornya berkurang dan hurt-nya jadi nampak lagi. jujur saja, dari chapter dua lalu saya merasa tanpa sengaja menganti genre menjadi komedi. #tidak konsisten sekali.

Cuma itu hanya rencana yang saya jadwalkan, bisa saja malah ngaret lagi dan lagi karena ada beberapa bagian yang harus dimasukan karena sebenarnya saya berusaha agar fic ini bisa lebih baik lagi ke depannya.#berharaaaaapp..!

Biar bagaimana pun, Alleth sadar bahwa fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Jadi, saya minta tolong pada semua yang telah membaca fic Alleth ini untuk memberikan tanggapan mengenai kekurangan, apa saja yang harus diperbaiki, dan juga motivasi-nya yaa? #ngarep akut!

So, review pleaseee...


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya, izinkan saya membalas review-review yang saya terima dan tidak bisa membalasnya.

**Miavita**: haai, salam kenal juga. Iih, senangnya kamu bilang kereeenn..!*mata yank-chan berbinar-binar.

**reiina rei**: salam kenal, rei-chan. Iyaa, ini udah dilanjutin. Terimakasih undah memberikan berbagai macam opsi untuk cerita ini. Hehehhee…!*senang kalau ada yang berpikir hingga ke sana.

**Kya**: iya, saya usahakan pasti selesai.*apa maksudnya?ikutin terus jalan ceritanya, yaaa, kya-chan.

**Lily zephyr**: terimakasih, zephyr-chan. Iya, saya cuma buat sedikit tentang NaruSaku. Nanti mau buat lagi.*ada ide, tapi kepentok tugas.

**Nianara**: heeeii, dirimu sekarang sudah punya akun, kan, bebh?*gak nyambung.

**Kaname**: amieeen…! Ikutin terus jalan ceritanya, yaaa?*author sendiri malah berharap serupa. Aneh.

Dan terimakasih bertubi-tubi untuk semua yang telah memberikan review di chapter yang lalu: **Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, nitanitFA, F Ichinoyomi, Puput mochito, zeroplus, Natsuyakiko32, Saqee-chan, Minori Hikaru, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, kaname, nianara, Yola-ShikaIno, zielavenaz96, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, KENzeira, Alisha Blooms, Lily zephyr, Sachiko Akane, Coccoon, Mauree-Azure, Yara Aresha, reiina rei, kya, Miavita,** dan **teman-teman yang sering mampir ke fic-fic saya yang lain**. Kalian semua semangat saya untuk terus berkarya.*_say that with all my best sparkle eyes._

maaf bila ada yang tertinggal, sungguh itu di luar factor kesengajaan saya.

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Com-Rom(Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary : aksi heroik pertamamu, melindungiku dari terjangan bola yang meleset ke ring. Dan itu benar-benar sebuah kebodohan karena membuat kita berdua menjadi bahan gosip _top news_ oleh warga sekolah selama duduk dibangku SMA. Lalu kini apa kau akan melakukan bentuk tindakan heroik bodoh untuk kedua kalinya?!

* * *

Terkadang, hal yang terjadi di dunia ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau inginkan, atau bahkan sama sekali tidak kau pedulikan. Setiap hari kau melakukan berbagai aktivitas yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan bertemu dengan banyak orang, namun tidak satu pun ada yang mampu membuatmu memiliki alasan untuk melakukan hal yang tak pernah kau pikirkan.

Sampai suatu ketika, kau bertemu dengan pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dirimu. Dua contoh di antaranya mungkin seperti menghalau bola basket yang akan mengenai kepalamu lalu mencium bibirmu di hadapan seluruh warga sekolah, atau ia yang awalnya berniat datang sebagai tamu undangan namun beralih menjadi mempelai pria dadakan.

Itu sikap heroik paling bodoh sedunia, tapi ia mampu membuatmu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak pernah mau kau pikirkan!

**_Foolish Heroic_**

"Ini di mana?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, tatkala terjaga dan mendapati langit-langit ruangan bukan seperti biasanya yang kukenali. Menghela napas pelan, seraya membangkitkan diri dari pembaringan. Terduduk, aku mengamati sekeliling serta menemukan satu sosok yang sudah sangat teridentifikasi di dalam otakku. Sekali lagi, deruan napasku terasa berat. Aku teringat, bahwa aku sudah diboyong pemuda yang terlelap di sampingku ini ke kediamannya.

Aku beranjak dari tempat semulaku, mencoba untuk lebih membiasakan diri terhadap kamar baruku. Pandanganku perpindah dari satu direksi ke arah yang lain, berulang-ulang. Destinasi kakiku pun tidak mau diam pada posisi yang sama, aku bergerak ke mana-mana sesukaku. Sama sekali aku tidak menemukan figura apa-apa di ruang ini, hanya beberapa poster yang berisikan _quotes-quotes_ yang mungkin memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Shikamaru.

Terpaut aku pada sebuah frase indah yang menjadi salah satu esensi asessoris dinding, berdiri di depannya dan membaca kalimat yang sama secara terus-menerus. Tidak tahu siapa nama pemiliknya, karena yang ada cuma dua huruf yang merupakan sang pencetus. A-L, aku mencoba menerka-nerka apa sekiranya kepanjangan dari dua akronim itu.

Bosan juga hanya mengitari kamar ini, alih-alih keluar ruang untuk menyiapkan sarapan, aku malah memilih untuk kembali membaringkan diriku di sebelah Shikamaru. Tidak tahu kenapa, memori dengan sendirinya mengenang beberapa kejadian yang telah berlalu. Mulai dari aku menemukan surat di apartemen Sai, Shikamaru yang awalnya berniat datang sebagai tamu namun beralih menjadi pengantin priaku, hingga aku yang saat ini berada di sini.

Rasa sedih tiba-tiba datang, aku mulai mengasihani diriku. Aku tahu, tidak sepantasnya aku bersikap seenaknya pada orang yang telah membantuku. Terjadi regradasi diri, aku menjadi minder sendiri. Entah kenapa, merasa semua orang iba padaku dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku malu bila ada yang mengetahui kebenarannya, aku takut kalau sampai ini terkuak semuanya.

Andai saja, aku mendengarkan ucapan orang tua, kakak dan keluargaku lainnya, pasti hal ini takkan menimpaku. Aku menyesal, dan sekarang aku ikut dengan seseorang yang kurang aku kenali. Bagaimana tidak, aku hanya sekilas mengetahui tentang siapa suamiku, aku cuma sedikit memiliki kisah mengenai tuan baruku.

Kalau aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Aku akan mengikuti semua yang dikatakan orang-orang terdekatku. Bukan berarti aku untuk ke sekian kali menghindari fakta, aku hanya berkhayal jikalau bisa mengubah semuanya. Saat ini, aku ingin sekali meminta maaf kepada orang tuaku, kakakku, sahabatku, dan siapa saja. Namun, satu sisi berisi egoku terus memacu untuk melakukan kebalikannya.

Salah, karena sebenarnya aku tidak berani mengatakan maaf. Pada dasarnya, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui khilaf. Aku menangis sendiri, berulang kali aku memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuaku, dan menyatakan maaf yang hanya terlisan secara membatin. Sungguh, untuk mengucapkannya dengan pelan pun aku tak bisa.

Bertekad, mulai detik ini aku akan mengubah semua kebiasaan burukku. Aku akan berubah menjadi sosok yang baru, dan membuang seluruh peringai tak baikku. Tidak mau lagi menyulitkan siapa-siapa lebih dari ini, _no more_. Padahal, sedari awal aku sudah mewanti-wanti agar Shikamaru tidak berbuat seenaknya padaku, rasanya aku hanya semakin meninggikan keangkuhan saja.

"Kau kenapa?" agak tersontak ketika kudengar suara Shikamaru yang berisi tanya akan keadaanku. Cepat-cepat aku menghapus jejak-jejak air mataku, tak berani berhadapan langsung dengannya, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap memunggungi dan memberikan ia jawaban dengan gelengan pelan. Kutahu ia bergerak untuk mendudukan diri, serta menaruh setengah beban tubuhnya pada sandaran kasur.

"_Mendokusai_. Jangan menangis! Aku, kan, tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu." Sedikit aku berbalik padanya, mendapati ia memberikan picingan mata mengantuk dan silangan tangan di depan dadanya. Tak lama, ia menguap pelan dan sepertinya akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali terbuai mimpi.

"Kau tidak bersiap untuk kerja?" ada yang lain, aku tidak lagi berkata dengan nada titah seperti biasanya. Nampaknya Shikamaru pun menyadari, selekasnya ia memberikan tatapan heran padaku. Hanya lima detik, ia memindahkan netranya pada jam dinding, melihat arah jarum pendek pada angka delapan.

"Kurasa, aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk tidur."

"Haah?"

"Praktekku dari jam tujuh. Hari ini, aku kena _shift_ malam."

Aku bungkam, tidak tahu harus membalasi apa kalimat terakhir yang dicurahkan suamiku. Aku berdiri, dan anehnya ia malah turut melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kurasakan tali baju _tank top_-ku menurun, dan secara otomatis tanganku bergerak untuk memperbaikinya. Ia sendiri, menggaruk tengkuknya dan bersiap untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

"Cukup dua kali saja, kau berpose seperti model _Victoria Secrets_ hanya untuk menyuruhku mandi." Tuntas ia bertutur demikian, sosoknya tak lama hilang di balik debaman pintu lain di ruangan ini. Aku terdiam untuk ke sekian kali, lamat-lamat senyumku mengambang dengan sendirinya. Padahal, sama sekali aku tidak berniat mendiktatornya untuk melakukan seperti yang ia katakan.

Aah, iya, selama ini aku selalu semaunya pada Shikamaru. Aku juga tidak mengatakan terimakasih untuk semua yang telah ia lakukan, bahkan sama sekali belum memberikan apresiasi hanya untuk kedatangannya sebagai tamuku waktu itu. Aku malah bersikap padanya seperti ini, memerintahnya seinginku dan bertindak seakan aku pahlawannya.

Tapi, berkali-kali, aku tak berani. Aku tidak memiliki pasokan verbalisasi yang tepat untuk kulontarkan, bagian diriku yang lain pun dengan sombongnya menolak. Kudengar di balik pintu kamar mandi, suara air yang jatuh ke lantai tanpa henti. Bukankah aku sudah berniat untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih baik? Maka, aku mulai dari hal yang paling bisa kukerjakan saat ini.

Tak ayal, yang aku maksudkan adalah menjadi istri yang berguna bagi Shikamaru. Mungkin hanya dengan cara tersebut, aku mampu membalas budi suami dadakanku itu. Sesegeranya aku keluar dari kamar, berinisiatif membuatkannya sarapan seadanya. Langkah kakiku tak urung ke tempat selain dapur, di sana aku mencoba untuk mendapati komponen-komponen masak yang kuperlukan.

Sial! Aku hanya menemukan berkaleng-kaleng s_oftdrink_, berbotol-botol minuman elitrolit, berbutir-butir telur, dan berbungkus-bungkus mie instant di dalam kulkas Shikamaru. Sama sekali, benar-benar hanya itu yang ada di lemari pendingin suamiku. Semalam aku sama sekali tidak memeriksa hingga detail bagian ini, karena yang ada kami terlalu lelah dan sudah menikmati makan malam di perjalanan.

Bagaimana dia ini? Mengakunya seorang dokter – _Obgen_ pula, namun tidak memiliki pola makan yang sehat. Aku yakin, setiap hari ia selalu mengingatkan ibu hamil untuk memasok gizi terbaik, tapi ia sendiri tidak melakukannya. Yaa, bisa disebut 'orang yang cuma bisa memberi saran tanpa aplikasi untuk diri sendiri'.

Kubuka lemari-lemari di ruang masak ini, dan yang kutemukan hanya perlengkapan dapur lainnya – tidak ada bahan makanan, _nothing_. Menggaruk kepalaku meski tidak terasa gatal, aku memikirkan bagaimana selama ini cara Shikamaru tinggal. Jangan bilang, kalau ia bisa makan dengan layak di rumah bila hanya ada ibunya. Kasihan!

"Pagi, Ino!" sapa seorang lain, yang aku yakini dari intonasi suaranya milik kakak angkatku. Menghadap pada muasal suara, senyumku terambang sebagai reaksi lisannya. Kulihat Kakashi-_nii _mendekat, dan mendapati apa yang kutemukan – isi kulkas yang seadanya. Ia menggeleng pelan, mencoba untuk memaklumi hidup seorang pemuda lajang. Ehm, maaf, lebih tepatnya, mantan pria bujang.

"Kakak jangan pulang hari ini, yaa? _Please..!"_ pintaku dengan wajah memelas terbaik. Ia berpikir sesaat, mengalihkan pandangan pada jam tangan dan siap untuk mengucapkan…

"Pesawatku akan _take off_ jam lima sore, kok, Ino." Oke, dari jawabannya itu, aku tahu bahwa ia menolak untuk lebih lama tinggal.

"Tak bisakah ditunda?"

"_Sorry_, tiketnya sudah dipesan dari kemarin."

"Tapi…" ucapan mengawang saat Kakashi-_nii _meletakkan jari telunjuk kirinya di depan bibir, berdesis pelan tanda menginginkanku untuk tidak lebih banyak membantah. Bungkam, aku menghela napas pelan. Ingin menangis lagi saat itu juga, tapi aku tak mau membuat kakakku semakin kesulitan sebab tingkah manjaku.

Sebelum melang-lang, Kakashi-nii menyentuh puncak kepalaku dan bersiap melangkah menjauh. "Kita hari ini ke mall, yaa? Aku mau membeli keperluan dapur." Tuturku sukses membuat jejak kaki Kakashi-_nii _terhenti, ia berbalik ke direksiku dan tiga detik kemudian kuterima anggukan kepalanya. Untunglah, ia tidak melakukan penolakan dengan alasan aku bisa pergi dengan Shikamaru.

Sepertinya, yang kulakukan hanya untuk memberi tahukan kakakku kata maaf yang tak bisa kusampaikan.

* * *

o

O

o

_Konoha Square_, itulah tujuan kami dan memang di sinilah aku bersama kakakku berada. Aku berjalan dengan menggandeng lengan Kakashi-_nii_, seolah-olah ia adalah suamiku. Menjajakan langkah ke mana saja, hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan salah satu orang terdekatku. Tertawa-tawa, walau dalam hatiku ada riak yang tidak biasa. Terlihat bergembira, meski setengah mati mensugestikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Kami memasuki sembarang toko, dari butik baju hingga tempat makan. Sesukanya, aku seperti melupakan keadaan seorang lain yang bermarga Nara di rumah sana. Terjadi ambiguitas di sini, tadi pagi aku ingin menjadi sosok istri yang baik baginya, tapi sekarang aku berubah tak peduli sebab menyadari ini juga dikarenakannya. Bila ia tidak datang dengan sok _hero_-nya, mungkin saat ini aku hanya akan mendengarkan celotehan negatif, namun tetap di sisi kedua orang tuaku – keluargaku.

Katakan saja, aku sedang melakukan banyak bentuk pertahahan diri untuk menjauhkanku dari rasa sakit. Betul, hal ini tidak baik – sungguh-sungguh tidak benar, dan kusadari itu. Akan tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua di luar kendaliku, tak di dalam jangkauan dominasi dan kuasaku. Lagipula, sepertinya ini memang masa-masa tersulitku yang terbiasa dimanja dan menyulitkan keluarga.

Ini adalah dua premis yang saling bertentangan namun memiliki kebenaran – Shikamaru datang menyelamatkan nama baik keluargaku, namun ia penyebab jauhnya aku dari orang-orang terdekatku. Paradoks! Yaa, memang seperti itu kajiannya. Jadi, jelas saja aku bisa berpindah-pindah keyakinan begini terhadap suamiku – silih berganti menganggapnya sang penyelamat, juga salah satu biang masalah.

"Kita secepatnya cari bahan-bahan, dan pulang. Kasihan Shikamaru menunggu lama, siapa tahu ia belum makan apa-apa." Aku memainkan pecahan es batu di dalam gelas yang juga terisi jus jeruk, mengendikkan bahu dan memberikan sebentuk bibir yang terkerucut.

"Ayolah," ujar Kakashi-_nii_ seraya menarik lenganku agar segera beranjak. Ia dengan manisnya juga mengambil beberapa _plastic-bac_ berisikan baju yang sebelumnya berhasil terbeli olehku. Aku ikut saja, walau sebenarnya aku enggan untuk sesegera mungkin pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di _market store_ yang menjual segala keperluan, aku langsung mengambil _trolley_ dorong dan berjalan menyusuri tiap koridor yang ada. Tak ayal, beberapa kali aku dan Kakashi-_nii_ akan bolak-balik di lorong yang sama. Menimbang, barang dengan kualitas baik yang perlu dimasukan dalam keranjang. Maklum saja, aku salah satu tipe manusia yang memiliki kualifikasi tinggi untuk menilai kebutuhan. Seluruhnya, harus memenuhi standarku.

"Sayuran, salmon, ayam, makarel, tepung, keju, saus tomat, saus cabe, gula, garam, mecin, penyedap rasa, _chococinno_, apel, anggur, pir, cabe, merica bubuk, teh, bubuk agar-agar instan, tahu sutra, parsley, daun mint, cream…"aku berkata sembari menunjuk-nunjuk barang sesuai sebutannya. Memikirkan sejenak, mengenai apa yang sekiranya terlewatkan.

"Kau tidak cari keperluan lain, biar tidak perlu bolak-balik lagi?" tanya kakakku di tengah-tengah sesi mengingatku. Aku mengangguk saja, dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ia mendorong _trolley_.

Braak..! Aku menabrak seseorang tepat saat akan berpindah ke satu lorong, tubuhku hampir terjuntai ke belakang apabila tidak segera menahan diri dengan memegangi ujung keranjang yang dibawa kakakku. Wajahku sudah menampilkan sebentuk raut tak suka, dan bersiap memarahi seorang pemuda yang di tangannya memeluk beberapa kotak makanan hewan.

"Maaf, saya terburu-buru," lisannya dengan memberikan rona menyesal. Aku masih mempertahankan gurat tidak terima, yang aku yakini membuatnya semakin kelimpungan. Kutahu ia mengalihkan netra pada Kakashi-_nii_, dan itu membuat gelagapannya bertambah.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja menabrak istri anda."

"Kakak," koreksiku, dengan terus saja mengamati pria dengan tanda lahir segitiga di kedua pipinya. Ia tersenyum, memberikan cengiran yang mungkin saja terbaiknya.

"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf." Ia berkata, mengimbuhkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak ubah juga. Aku mengangguk pelan, masih dengan raut sarkatis dan kusahuti hanya dengan gumaman, "hmm…" setelahnya, ia berlalu pergi begitu saja. Menyebalkan, benar-benar banyak sekali hal yang membuatku merasa kesal hari ini.

"Ino…" tegur kakakku, karena aku masih saja stagnan pada posisi yang itu-itu saja. Kontan aku sedikit terkejut, membalikan diri ke arah ia dan mendapati senyuman khasnya. Kuanggukan kepalaku sebagai respon mula-mula, lalu bergegas melanjutkan langkah yang sejenak terhenti.

Hampir dua jam aku berkeliling pada tempat yang sama, saatnya menuju pulang. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore, dan aku harus cepat pulang karena Kakashi-_nii_ akan bersiap untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Dalam perjalanan, tak ada satu kata pun yang meluncur dariku. Tidak seperti biasanya, dan aku percaya Kakashi-nii menyadari yang satu itu.

"Kau kenapa?" hari ini, sudah dua kali aku mendapatkan tanya yang sama, cuma dari subjek yang berbeda. Kugelengkan kepalaku, singkat dan tanpa verbalisasi apapun. Aku tak mau menatap Kakashi-_nii_, jadi kudireksikan retina pada ruas-ruas jalan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja di sini, hanya perlu sedikit terbiasa." Untuk yang satu ini, aku memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada Kakashi-_nii_ yang memfokuskan perhatian pada jalanan. Melanjutkan aksi diam, aku menundukan kepalaku, sambil memainkan ujung dress _cocktail_ tanpa lengan berwarna _pink peach_.

Sampai, sama sekali aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini tiba di kediaman baruku. Apa mungkin, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri hingga aku tak merasa perjalanan telah lama meniti? Kakashi-_nii _keluar terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka bagasi belakang untuk mengambil semua belanjaan. Aku pun turut keluar, dan ketika aku ingin membantu, semua barang telah tiada sebab seluruhnya terbawa oleh kakak dan suamiku.

Heh, sejak kapan ada Shikamaru? Apa aku terlalu khidmat dengan pikiranku sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ia sudah ada sedari tadi? Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Melangkahkan kakiku untuk mengikuti jejak dua pria di depanku, dan segera mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tamu. Capeknya, aku benar-benar merasa lelah.

"Kau sudah makan, Shikamaru?" suara kakakku terdengar dari arah dapur, dan aku sama sekali tidak mendapati bunyi tutur orang yang menerima tanya. Aah, mungkin saja Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan pergerakan kepala.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya keluar dan turut mendudukan diri di tempat yang sama denganku. Menghela napas pelan, dan beristirahat sebentar khususnya untuk kakakku. Cepat-cepat aku berdiri, bertujuan untuk merapikan barang-barang belanjaan tadi, guna kutata agar lebih mudah mengingat di mana letaknya.

Benar saja, mereka hanya menaruh semua _plastic bag_ itu di atas meja dapur. Seluruhnya nampak berserakan bagiku, dan selekasnya aku bekerja untuk menyusunnya sesuai mauku. Ooh, ayolah! Biar bagaimana pun, aku menyadari kenyataan kalau aku ini nyonya Nara, dan sebagai salah satu tuan rumah aku harus menata seluruhnya seperti inginku.

Asyik sendiri di tempat yang itu-itu saja, tanpa sadar Kakashi-_nii_ sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sembari memperbaiki arah sampiran ranselnya. Aku terpaku, menatapnya dengan rasa tak percaya yang membumbung, bahwa kakakku akan segera meninggalkanku. "_Nii-san,_ mau ke mana?" Aku bertanya dengan lugu, seperti anak kecil yang sudah tahu jawabannya namun meminta kepastian.

Alih-alihnya menjawab, kakakku memberi tanggapan dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. Lalu tersenyum, dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Aku pulang dulu, yaa, Ino?" Ia pamit seraya mengelus puncak kepalaku, kubalas dengan memberikan seraut muka merajuk. Sedikit terisak, aku yakin akan segera menangis bila ia memelukku. Tidak, ia sudah sangat hapal hingga memilih untuk langsung menjauhiku.

"Biar kuantar, _nii-san_. Sekalian aku mau menjemput P-C." Aku hanya mengintip mereka dari balik ruang tengah, air mataku sudah berhasil meleleh di pipi tirusku. Kakashi-_nii_ kulihat mengangguk saja, saat Shikamaru menawarkan bantuan yang juga memiliki alasan lain.

Keduanya hilang di balik bunyi pintu yang tertutup, lantas disambung dengan suara mesin diesel mobil Shikamaru. Aku stagnan di tempatku, dengan tangisan yang tak kunjung mereda. Hilang, suara kendaraan itu sudah membuana membawa mereka. Hebatnya, bersamaan itu air mataku tak kunjung tuntas. Masih mengalir bulir demi bulir likuid beningnya, terus berjatuhan cairan tanpa warna dari dasarnya.

Bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, rasanya berbagai perasaan berkecamuk. Aku ingin menyalahkan Shikamaru, tapi rasanya yang lebih tepat untuk aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Tertekan secara psikologis, aku merasa seperti terbuang dalam jurang tanpa ujung. Sekali lagi, aku menyesali keputusanku yang tidak mendengarkan orang tuaku.

Ino, kau tidak seharusnya menyalahkan Shikamaru.

Kau tahu, siapa yang sebenarnya biang keladinya.

Iyaa, dia, mantan calon tunanganmu yang melarikan diri.

Sai Himura.

* * *

o

O

o

Satu jam lebih berlalu, dan sampai sekarang Shikamaru juga belum menampakkan diri. Lamanya, padahal aku yakin saat ini kakakku sudah dalam penerbangan menuju pulang. Seingatku, kalau tidak salah tadi Shikamaru berkata ingin menjemput P-C. Haah, apa maksudnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dan lupa meminta klarifikasi.

Ingin meneleponnya, tapi yang ada aku tidak memiliki nomor ponsel suamiku sendiri. Apa-apaan itu, aku bahkan tidak punya akses apapun untuk menghubungi orang yang memperistri diriku. Kuharap, ia segera pulang karena aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Tidak, bukan kata terimakasih, melainkan maaf. Maaf, sebab membuatnya ikut ambil andil dalam permasalahku dan menyalah-nyalahkannya.

Tok..! Tok..! Tok..! Bunyi suara pintu terketuk, namun yang membuatku janggal, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara mobil memasuki perkarangan. Takut-takut, aku lebih memilih untuk mengintip di balik jendela yang mengarah pada direksi pintu luar. Mendapati dua orang pria – yang satu bertubuh tambun sembari memegangi seekor kucing, dan yang satunya lagi agak sedikit aku kenali.

"Shikamaru, cepat kau keluar..! Aku hanya datang untuk mengembalikan P-C padamu. Keterlaluannya kau, menikah tanpa memberitahuku," kata pemuda yang berbadan jumbo itu, kutahu ia dengan seraut wajah kesal yang tak bisa ditutupinya.

"Okee..! Mulai detik ini, kita berhenti berteman. Benar-benar kau, yaaa?" imbuhnya sekali lagi. Bergerak untuk menitipkan binatang lucu yang dibawanya pada sosok lain di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku, bahwa kau ke Tokyo untuk pernikahanmu. Tapi baru tadi aku dengar dari Ayame, kau sudah menikah. Sial! Kau bahkan lebih dahulu memberitahu istriku."

"Sudahlah, mungkin Shikamaru tidak ada di rumah." Suara itu, rasanya sudah sangat kukenali, hanya saja aku masih meragu.

"Neji, kenapa kau malah membela…"

Braakk..! Saat kudengar si tubuh besar itu menyebutkan nama orang di sampingnya, tak menunggu apapun aku langsung membuka pintu dengan segera. Mendapati tatapan terkejut keduanya, " Inoo..?" suara kakak sepupuku terdengar penuh keheranan akan mendapatiku di rumah Shikamaru.

"Apa keluarga _Hyuuga_ yang lain belum cerita? Paman Hiashi, Hinata?" Neji dengan cengonya menggeleng pelan. Sungguh, aku yakin ia benar-benar tidak ada dalam prediksinya akan berjumpa denganku saat ini.

"Kau Ino, kan? Jadi, kau istri Shikamaru?" yang sedari tadi mengumpat ria kini memberi tanya dan meminta penegasan dariku. Rasanya, bagiku itu hanya pertanyaan retoris namun tidak bagi pemuda berbadan besar ini. Aku mengangguk, dan tanpa ada keraguan lagi meminta mereka untuk memasuki kediamanku, dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kau ingat, aku Chouji?" aku mencoba mengambil seberkas informasi dari memoriku mengenai ia yang mengaku bernama Chouji. Teringat, aku berhasil mengambil ingatan tentangnya. Ia juga salah satu alumniku, dan mengetahui aksi _foolish heroic_ Shikamaru. Apa ini namanya, reuni yang tak terduga?

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini, dan bukannya kau…" Neji mengambangkan kalimatnya, dengan halus ia memintaku untuk memberikan penerangan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tertunduk lesu, terserah bila mereka ingin mengibaku, tapi akan kuceritakan saja.

"Begini…" demikian ujaran pembukaku, dan selanjutnya aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mulai dari tunanganku yang tak datang, Shikamaru yang akhirnya menikahiku, hingga sampainya aku di sini. Anggap saja, aku membersihkan nama baik suamiku di mata Chouji yang menuduhnya tidak-tidak. Sejujurnya, Shikamaru sendiri pun tentu tak menyangka semuanya akan seperti itu.

Air muka Chouji nampak berubah dari pertama kali ia kemari, ia tertunduk dan merasa bersalah sudah menyangka Shikamaru berbuat tega padanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, seraya tangannya tak henti sedari tadi mengelus kucing jenis Persia berbulu _caramel_ yang berbaring manis di pangkuannya.

Akhirnya, seseorang yang ditunggu datang juga. Suamiku dengan santainya menyandarkan diri di ambang pintu, dan tatapan matanya berpindah-pindah antara aku, Neji dan Chouji. Pria bertubuh super itu beranjak, menyerahkan kucing yang hanya diam dalam pangkuannya pada Shikamaru. "Kau dari mana? Tadi aku ke kedai, kata Ayame kau masih di rumah. Aku ke rumahmu, tapi kau tak ada." Harus diakui, kalimat itu termasuk panjang kalau yang mengatakannya adalah Suamiku.

Chouji menundukkan kepalanya, ia dan Shikamaru paham terjadi penyelisihan di jalan. Bukannya menyahuti, Chouji malah memberikan pelukan pada Shikamaru, yang orangnya sendiri terlihat kebingungan karenanya. "Maaf, Shikamaru. Kukira, kau malu mengundangku ke pernikahanmu." Tangkas ia berucap dengan cepat. Shikamaru tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya dan bergerak untuk melepaskan dekapan Chouji.

"Haai..!" sapa kakak sepupuku, sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Shikamaru, yang suamiku langsung menerimanya. Bukan bermaksud mengajak berkenalan sebagai rekan, mereka berjabat tangan sebagai sebuah keluarga baru. Ketiganya mendudukan diri di sofa, dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan percakapan. Aku memilih mundur, menyiapkan beberapa cangkir _chococinno_ yang seharusnya dari tadi kuberikan.

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan cepat. Keduanya pamit lantaran satu alasan, Shikamaru harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk bertugas. Neji sempat mengatakan, bahwa ia akan sering main ke sini dan mengajak Hinata. Aku tersenyum saja, menganggukkan kepala, dan melambaikan tangan pada keduanya yang bersiap pergi melang-lang jauh.

Meong… meong..! Yaa, itu suara kucing mengeong. Hewan imut yang tadi dibawa Chouji, ia tinggalkan di rumah ini. "Shikamaru, ini kucingmu?" Aku bertanya, yang sepertinya tidak perlu menerima jawaban kongkrit. Shikamaru tersenyum, ia mengikat tali sepatunya, dan mengelus lembut bulu-bulu _caramel_ kucing peliharaannya.

"Aku titip P-C, yaa, Ino?"

"P-C?"

"Yaa, Pixie-Cole." Apa itu tidak salah? Serius saja, yang benar nama kucing sekeren itu. Aku terkejut dibuatnya.

"Gabungan antara, Pixie Lott dan Cheryl Cole." Sempat saja suamiku menerangkan kala ia sudah berdiri tepat di ambang pintu, ancang-ancangnya untuk segera pergi membuana. Kulihat ia sudah siap melangkah, cepat-cepat aku berlari untuk mendekatinya dengan Pixie Cole di pelukanku.

"Shikamaru…" Shikamaru tak jadi memasukan dirinya ke dalam mobil, ia menantiku untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin kulontarkan. Anehnya, aku malah mengeleng dan mengurungkan niatku untuk mengatakan apa yang mau kuucapkan. Aku ragu, dan kehilangan keyakinan untuk memverbalisasikan tujuan awalku.

"Hati-hati." Malah satu kata berulang itu yang kuberikan, ia tersenyum tipis ke arahku, dan melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda. Ia merentang jarak dariku, dan entah kenapa aku masih saja statis di tempat yang sama. Tersenyum tipis, sedikit mengerti bahwa yang terjadi mungkin tidak seburuk apa yang aku duga.

Shikamaru, ada satu hal baru yang kutahu tentangnya; Suamiku punya kucing lucu, dan ia beri nama dari kompilasi dua penyanyi Inggris yang cantik nan seksi – Pixie Lott dan Cheryl Cole menjadi, Pixie-Cole.

* * *

o

O

o

Hampir tiga minggu telah berjalan, dan aku merasakan banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku. Bukan hanya aku yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan baruku, namun beberapa hal juga jadi sangat berbeda padaku. Aku tidak lagi banyak bicara, hanya lebih sering diam meski Shikamaru mengajakku untuk mengobrol bersama.

Aku pun juga mengacuhkan panggilan via komunikasi jarak jauh dari keluargaku, bahkan tak pelak saat Sakura yang menghubungi, cepat-cepat aku beralasan sibuk untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sangking khawatirnya, nyonya Uzumaki itu berniat mengunjungiku kemari – yang tentu saja tidak kuizinkan sebab mengingat kondisi kehamilannya. Maka, ia mencari konpensasi dengan tiap hari menanyakan keadaanku pada Shikamaru.

Hinata, hampir tiap tiga hari sekali ia pasti datang menjengukku – di mana aku percaya, itu permintaan dari keluarga besarku di Tokyo. Saat ia datang, aku hanya tersenyum saja dan berkata seadanya. Yaa, aku memang berubah dan sungguh aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku bahkan tidak marah, ketika Shikamaru seenaknya melanjutkan aktivitas malasnya dengan tertidur, sementara aku membersihkan seluruh rumah. Sedikit pun, tidak terdengar gerutuanku di kala ia diam saja melihatku kelimpungan sendiri.

Tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini, entah berapa kali aku menolak ajakan Hinata untuk membawaku jalan-jalan barang sekedar melihat-lihat keramaian. Di dalam hatiku, ada satu reaksi yang menimbulkan sensasi aneh hingga mempengaruhiku seperti bertindak bukan layaknya aku. Sama seperti hari ini, di mana aku lebih memilih berbaring di kamar dengan meringkuk untuk menangis.

Setiap hari, tatkala tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekatku, aku pasti akan menjatuhkan bulir air mata. Aku belum bisa seutuhnya menerima keadaan hidupku saat ini, tidak ada yang koheren dengan apa yang sudah kurencanakan sebelumnya. Kudengar dari ruang tengah suara telepon rumah berbunyi nyaringnya, cepat-cepat aku bergegas untuk mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Hallo..?" suara menyapaku terdengar terlebih dahulu. Hening, tidak ada sambutan dari orang seberang sana.

"Ini, Ino, kan?" akhirnya, kudapati seorang menyahuti, dan rasanya aku kenal intonasi itu. Ibu mertuaku, Yoshino Nara.

"Eeh, iya, bu."

"Eehm, ibu akan ke Konoha beberapa hari lagi. Tak mengapa, kan?" ia bertanya, anehnya malah terdengar seperti meminta izin saja. Aku tahu, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan prilakuku akhir-akhir ini hingga salah satu di antara mereka harus ada yang melihatku. Tentu, yang paling punya alasan kuat adalah ibu Shikamaru. Lagi pula, sebelum aku masuk di keluarga Nara, ia memang tiap beberapa minggu sekali akan datang mengunjungi anak lelakinya.

Aku tersenyum, yang jelas saja tidak akan bisa dilihatnya. " Tentu, bu," jawabku singkat.

"Kudengar dari ibu dan ayahmu, kau jarang berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Kau dan Shikamaru, baik-baik saja?" ia pada ujungnya memberi tanya prihal kami, yang mungkin saja dikiranya aku memiliki masalah rumit dengan suamiku.

"Kau kenapa?"

Terdiam beberapa saat, aku tidak tahu harus memberikan penjelasan mengenai situasiku saat ini. Pikiranku penuh kemelut, sampai-sampai aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Aku menghindar, bukan karena apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa sebagai pembawa masalah saja di keluargaku, dan mungkin lebih baik bila aku tidak ada.

Hampir menangis lagi, tapi selekasnya kubendung ketika kurasakan dari arah teras depan Shikamaru dengan menggendong Pixie memasuki rumah. Ia dan kucing berbulu _caramel_ itu mendekatiku, lantas dengan seenaknya mengambil gagang telepon yang sepertinya tidak berfungsi padaku. Ia bungkam sesaat, mencoba mengidentifikasi artikulasi dari celotehan orang di seberang sana. Ia pun tahu, itu ibunya.

"Ada apa, bu?" tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, aku seraya membawa hewan lucu itu pergi menjauh dari Shikamaru yang sibuk dengan seorang lain nan berbeda alokasi dengannya. Kembali ke kamar, dan rasanya lama juga Shikamaru berbicara hingga ia memasuki ruang tidur kami berdua. Seperti, tidak hanya dengan satu orang saja ia mengobrol lewat telekomunikasi temuan Alexander Graham Bell itu

Syukurlah, selama ini Shikamaru sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam padaku, ia benar-benar menghormatiku. Walau saat terbangun aku harus menahan emosi karena setiap hari mendapati tangannya di atas perutku, setidaknya ia tidak seenaknya sebagai suami yang notabene bisa melakukan apa saja terhadap istrinya. Duduk di tepi kasur yang berdekatan langsung denganku, tak melakukan apapun selain mengambil Pixie Cole dari atas pahaku.

Keluar sembari membawa kucing manis itu, meninggalkanku seorang diri. Kondisi membisu lagi, aku bingung mau berbuat apa. Untuk membuang rasa bosan, aku mencoba mengobrak-abrik isi laci buffet terdekat, dan mendapati diari lamaku. Aku lupa, kalau-kalau benda kecil berbentuk persegi dengan warna ungu pucat ini terbawa olehku.

Saat itu, aku hanya memasukan barang-barang sesukanya tanpa memperkirakan yang mana sebaiknya untuk ikut bersamaku. Alhasil, benda ini terbawa dan aku mulai membuka satu persatu elemen kertas di dalamnya. Aku sangat jarang menuliskan perasaanku pada buku harian ini, hanya beberapa hal penting yang akan kutuangkan dalam bentuk tulisan di sini.

Kubuka dari lembar terakhirku, dan langsung mendapati fotoku berdua dengan Sai yang diambil beberapa hari sebelum acara pernikahan. Foto itu mengingatkanku saat kami berdua duduk di cafe untuk membicarakan tentang resepsi. Melihatnya, sontak membuat amarahku menjadi semakin murka. Kontan saja, aku langsung merobek foto tersebut dan ditemani bulir air mata tiada henti.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, aku juga turut mengoyak setiap catatan tentang dia dan kami. Belum selesai, karena secepatnya aku bergegas untuk mengambil kamera digital – yang berisikan lebih banyak foto-foto aku dan dia. Begitu benda tak bernyawa itu kudapat, langsung kulemparkan ke dinding hingga menimbulkan suara yang membising.

Braaakk…!

Detik-detik kemudian, kudapati Shikamaru membuka pintu dengan tergesanya. Melihatku yang begitu menyedihkan, ia beranjak mendekatiku. Aku menangis, kali ini rasanya sudah tidak bisa lagi kutahan semua inginku untuk mengatakan banyak hal padanya – dari yang sebenarnya memang ingin kukatakan, hingga apa saja yang bisa kucurahkan.

"Kau ingin mentertawakanku? Lakukan saja, aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan." Teringat saat pertama kali ia mengataiku seperti itu, aku mengucapkan dengan aliran likuid dari ujung mata tanpa henti. Alih-alih meresponi, Shikamaru beranjak untuk mengambil buku diariku yang berantakan, kamera digitalku yang berserakan tiap komponennya, beserta banyaknya kertas yang terobek sembarangan.

Ia menghela napas pelan, menaruh berbagai objek mati itu di atas kasurnya serta ikut mendudukan diri. "Bisa kita berbicara sebagai teman? Karena selama ini, kurasa kau menganggapku sebagai lawan." Ia lebih dahulu mengutarakan buah pikirannya, terlihat ia begitu tenang dengan senyuman tipis mengawang di bibir ranumnya.

Aku mencoba untuk meregulasi emosiku, menetralisir setiap pikiran negatif yang selalu saja menghantuiku. Turut melakukan hal sama di sampingnya, dan lamat-lamat, aku akhirnya bisa kembali tenang juga. Menangis dengan terisak pilu, Shikamaru sendiri malah tertawa pelan sembari mengelus-elus pundak ringkihku. Aku tersenyum pada akhirnya, rasanya ada kehangatan di rongga dada.

Degupan jantungku tidak lagi berisi kesakitan seperti biasanya, rima detakannya bukan lagi tentang penyelasan yang mendera, ritme dentumannya tak kembali mengenai rasa perih yang mengisi relung. Aku merasa aman, dan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa nyaman. Tak punya alasan tepat untuk mengapa, namun aku merasa tentram untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kurasa, kau punya puding yang siap untuk diolah," ia berujar, seraya menarik lenganku keluar dari kamar dan mendestinasikan langkah menuju dapur.

Aku membatu saja di dekatnya, saat ia mengambil setiap bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat adonan puding caramel. Dari bubuk agar-agar, susu kental, gula pasir, loyang, dan lain sebagainya. Tersenyum dari belakang tubuhnya, ia seperti tidak handal dalam urusan memasak. Sangat berbeda denganku, meski tidak terlalu jago, tapi aku sangat menyukai kegiatan dapur ini.

Dulu, hampir setiap hari aku selalu membantu ibuku untuk menyiapkan hidangan makan malam. Ketika merasa tidak punya kerjaan pun, aku memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan memasak. Kulihat ia nampak kebingungan, di situ aku masuk dan mengambil alih tempatnya. Sekali-kali menggelengkan kepala, dan mengatainya, "payah."

Ia tidak terima, dan melemparkan bubuk agar-agar itu pada tubuhku. Spontan, aku langsung membalas bahkan diikuti percikan air padanya. Ooh, aku kembali menjadi diriku yang selalu akan membalas setiap perlakuan buruk yang diberi seseorang padaku. Aku tertawa, sepertinya bebanku sudah menguap, tidak tahu terbang ke lintang sebelah mana.

Masih saja seperti anak kecil yang saling menyerang, aku pun tidak akan membiarkan diriku kalah. Tertawa, kali ini benar-benar tidak ada kepalsuan dalam bentuk apa-apa. Aku bisa menikmati setiap durasi yang berjalan, berbarengan perang kecil antara aku dan suamiku. Lantaran terlalu senang, tak ayal aku terbahak-bahak di kala mendapati rambut Shikamaru ternoda oleh serbuk-serbuk putih.

"Eeh, kau, Shikamaru!" ancamku, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya dan mempersiapkan percikan air di dalam genggaman tanganku.

Aah, benar-benar luar biasa. Aku pernah mendengar, satu cara guna menurunkan kadar stres dengan menikmati apa yang biasa disukai untuk dikerjakan. Saat-saat yang lalu, aku memasak dengan pikiran yang gagal terfokus, hingga tidak menjadi suatu kesenangan tersendiri. Tidak seperti saat ini, ada Shikamaru yang mau membantuku untuk mencairkan suasana beku bagiku.

Selesai, tidak tahu apakah layak puding yang kami buat ini. Warnanya campur aduk karena benar-benar sembarang kami mengadonnya, tapi setidaknya ini masih menjadi puding _caramel_ – yaa, dibantu karena ada saus _caramel_-nya saja, sih. Bersamaan, aku dan Shikamaru membawa hasil jerih payah kami bermenit-menit ke sofa ruang keluarga. Duduk berdua, dan agak wanti-wanti mencicipi karya kami sendiri.

"Enak?" tanyaku waspada, ketika Shikamaru pertama kali yang mencoba. Ia menggeleng, namun tangannya bergerak untuk menyuap kembali. Sial! Ia menipuku, dan secepatnya kutarik puding itu menjauh darinya. Kontan, setelah menelan makanan ringan itu ia pun tertawa. Tak tanggung-tanggung, aku melahap sebanyak yang aku mampu.

Kudapati Shikamaru tersenyum, "lain kali, lakukan apa yang kau sukai dari pada harus bersedih sendiri." Demikian lisannya untukku, lalu mencomot satu sendok puding dari atas piring di tanganku. Aku terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. Apa Shikamaru sengaja melakukan ini, agar aku bisa sedikit mereduksi pikiran buruk yang menjelajahi?

Pandanganku teralih pada satu album foto besar yang terdapat di bawah meja ruangan. Selekasnya aku mengambil, dan membuka isi di dalamnya. Astagaaa..! Ini foto saat pementasan drama kami beberapa tahun yang lalu, kudapati jejak-jejak kenangan tersebut dan sukses dibuat tertawa saat melihat kembali penampilan kami waktu itu.

"Kau ingat?" Shikamaru menunjuk pada satu gambar, dan itu adalah foto Naruto yang terlihat kelimpungan sembari membawa beberapa alat rias di tangannya.

"Waktu itu, Naruto menjadi anggota tim _make-up_ drama." Iyaa, aku baru ingat! Pantas saja, saat pernikahan kami Naruto seperti ahlinya dalam mendandani Shikamaru. Rupanya, ia pun memiliki pengalaman tertentu yang membuat jago di bidang tata rias. Aku terperangah. Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan kejadian itu.

"Sakura, kalau tidak salah dia yang menjadi peri pengutuk?" Terkaku, dan langsung mendapatkan reaksi tawa renyah dari Shikamaru seraya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tuhan, bisa-bisanya pasangan suami-istri itu tertukar peran – di mana sebaiknya Naruto yang menjadi penyihir jahat yang mengutukku tertidur selama seratus tahun, dan Sakura sewajarnya menjadi anggota perias pemain drama.

Atensiku sepenuhnya kuberikan pada gambar-gambar tentang memorial ini. Masih banyak lembarannya, hanya saja aku memilih untuk menutupnya dan melanjutkannya nanti di saat Shikamaru pergi bekerja. Aku memberikan senyum padanya, tak menyangka ia masih memiliki setiap jepretan peristiwa di kala pementasan bodoh itu. Memangku album berwarna biru laut, dan menunggu Shikamaru untuk melisankan sesuatu.

"Tadi ada ibumu menelepon, katanya kau sangat suka memasak. Jadi…" ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, terang aku bisa sendiri menebak apa yang akan menjadi sambungan kata-kata berikutnya. Kuhela napas pelan, tersenyum padanya.

"Cerita saja, tak perlu segan," ia menambahkan, kali ini berhasil membuatku menatapnya dengan nanar yang berbeda. Bila sebelumnya, aku menilai orang di hadapanku ini begitu menyebalkan, kali ini kontras dengan yang telah berlalu. Tersenyum, lantas aku menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Aku, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Mungkin aku belum bisa menerima realita, sakit hati yang kurasakan berlebihan dan…" terjadi penurunan volume menjadi senyap pada tiap perujaranku, aposiopesis. Melakukan pergerakan kepala yang sama seperti sebelumnya, dan tersenyum dalam kebisuanku.

"Semua orang menjadi korbanku. Aku menghindari orang tua, kakak, sahabatku. Aku bahkan, masih bisa menyalahkanmu." Aku memulai sesi pembicaraan yang salama ini kupendam sendiri. Terasa, aku memiliki berjuta rasionalisasi yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya pada Shikamaru. Kutaruh album yang sedari tadi dalam dekapanku di atas meja, sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meneruskan tiap perkataanku.

"Rasanya, sulit bagiku untuk melepaskan beban." Shikamaru tidak bersuara apa-apa, namun tetap memberikan tanggapan dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepala – mengartikan, ia mendengarkan setiap untaian yang kulisankan

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat pikiranmu diliputi hal buruk?" imbuhku.

"Aku suka melihat awan."

"Kau bisa merasa lebih baik setelah itu?" aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku untuk dapat langsung berhadapan dengannya.

"Yaa."

"Saat kapan kau membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk melihat awan agar tenang?" Tidak seperti biasanya, Shikamaru terdiam beberapa detik kali ini. Ia seolah memikirkan sesuatu, " tak perlu segan." Desakku dengan melemparkan perujaran yang tadi ia lontarkan padaku sebelumnya. Tersenyum tipis sebagai respon pemulanya padaku, dan…

"Mungkin, saatnya kau tahu kenapa aku mau membantu di pernikahanmu." Demi mendengar apa yang baru saja ia sampaikan, aku terbungkam. Ancang-ancang kupersiapkan, untuk mendengar penuturan yang sepertinya akan berbuah panjang dari Shikamaru. Aku belum bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan ia katakan, sama sekali tidak ada dalam estimasiku isi pembicaraan yang akan ia ajukan.

Pandangannya terarah ke bawah, jenis manusia analisator yang bahkan mengingat pun butuh mencerna setiap apa yang ada dengan mendetailnya. Aku menunggu untuk Shikamaru meneruskan tiap frase, menanti suamiku menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia klarifikasikan. "Maksudnya?" tidak sabar juga, akhirnya satu kata dengan intonasi tanya itu kuberikan.

"Aku…"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Aaaaa….! Apa sudah yang aku tulis untuk chapter lima ini? Bagaimana saya menyebutnya, yaa? Mungkin agak ngebosenin memang chapter ini. Mau dihilangkan, yang ada ini berisi detail-detail penting untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Saya sengaja tidak menuliskan apa yang Ino baca di kamar Shikamaru, itu akan menjadi salah satu kunci di chapter mendatang. So, jika mau tahu, tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya.*sok promosi.

Maaf, atas lamanya fic ini baru updata, sungguh sulit sekali memilih tiap detail perchapternya. saya akui, bagian fic ini yang membuat saya interest adalah adegan shikamaru dan ino di akhir-akhir cerita. Merasa so sweet aja.*ngayal ga jelas..! Kadang, merasa berdosa karena nyuekin fic ini berlama-lama. Dan sebagai gantinya, saya buat lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.*semoga isinya ga acak kadut, karena saya memaksa mengerjakannya di tengan flu parah yang melanda.

Untuk yang sudah memberikan tanggapan, memfavoritkan, dan mengikuti cerita ini, saya berusaha agar tidak membaut kalian semua kecewa. Saya senang, karena fic ini mendapatkan banyak respon positif.*kegirangan ga jelas.

Oke, terakhir, saya minta pendapat kalian semua tentang fic ini. Tolong berikan tanggapannya, yaaa?

Penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya? Soo, review pleasseee..!

Salam,

Alleth (Yank-_chan_)


End file.
